Legacy of Kain: Wings of Fate
by Wodan83
Summary: This story tells of the last days before Raziel reveals his wings and meets his doom. My attempt on a LoK story, hope you fans like it.
1. Prologue

**First of all, the disclaimers of course.** **  
** **All credits go to Denis Dyak the creator of the world of Nosgoth.** **  
** **Then to Crystal Dynamics, Activision and all the studio's I will always forget who gave shape to the world of Nosgoth.**

 **Prologue.**

Kain is deified. The Clans tell tales of Him. Few know the truth. He was mortal once, as were we all.  
However, His contempt for Humanity drove him to create me, and my brethren.

It was this contempt for Humanity, which drove the Humans to the brink of extinction.  
Only a few large cities remained after His conquest.

First my brothers and I took the villages and smaller cities as our own, subjecting its villagers to Vampirism.  
With our growing army of immortals we pushed our luck into the hearth of Nosgoth's capital city, Meridian.  
Once we had taken hold of this city, all hope had broken for the Human resistance.

In less than one century we had conquered Nosgoth, enslaved the Humans and in our arrogance, divided the regions amongst ourselves.

The world changed quickly as the corruption that was our empire, grew.  
Green lands turned into dirt covert planes, forests were burned to make room for large industrial factories.  
Factories that made the large amount of iron were used as well for the smoke to block out the sun.

The world had been accommodated to host its new masters.  
We reveled in our own said divinity and pride along with a lust for power made us believe we were gods, how wrong we were.  
Kain had warned us about the dangers of being immortal. The world seems a lot smaller if you can travel around it forever.  
The monotony of life had crept in our souls and it created boredom and hatred. We needed the remaining Humans to provide us with blood.  
The killing of our own kind was forbidden and the Vampire hunters did not really post a thread anymore.  
Only the fledglings were still afraid of the crossbows and polearms which were held by these pests.

In one of the first Council meetings, it was my brother Turel who had proposed to change the rule of not killing our own kind.  
Now the rule was that the sacred six, meaning me and my brothers, were not allowed to kill each other.  
However our subjects could fight each other so we could have a challenge in our un-life.  
As the rulers of the clans we would place bets on the outcome of these petty wars. The stakes being slaves, grounds or whatever came to mind.

After a while, we tried to settle some peace for our own clan territories as we tired of war and fighting.  
Taking in human slaves, and play castle for ourselves. All lies of course, to fill our empty lifes

I am Raziel, first-born of His lieutenants. I stood with Kain and my brethren at the dawn of the empire. I have served Him for over a millennium.  
Over time, we became less human and more ...divine. Kain would enter the state of change and emerge with a new gift.  
Some years after the master, our evolution would follow. Until I had the _honor_ of surpassing my lord.

For my transgression, I earned a new kind of reward...

 ****Writer's notes: So I found this on a backup I once made, completely forgot I had this. Let me know what you think.****


	2. Ch1: Reunion

**First of all, the disclaimers of course.** **  
** **All credits go to Denis Dyak the creator of the world of Nosgoth.** **  
** **Then to Crystal Dynamics, Activision and all the studio's I will always forget who gave shape to the world of Nosgoth.**

 **Chapter 1: Reunion**

The door opened with a loud bang, it could only be one person who would not be able to control his power yet.

"Mind the door Caleb, it is made out of wood and iron only." I scoffed the young looking Vampire for his dumpish way of moving.  
"A Vampire uses a door to be polite, not to make a new kind of music."  
I forced myself to look up from the letter I had just received I saw the boy staring at me in awkward silence.

"I am sorry master, but they are here!" He said without breathing, not that he ever did mind you.  
"Your brothers Rahab and Melchiah are here, they have with them a small army of their own clan."  
The boy ran up to my throne and knelt quickly. "Your orders Milord?"

I stood up and walked down the few steps that had lifted my throne.  
"Are you sure Melchiah is there too? For that would be a first."  
The young looking boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes milord, I recognize his scabby bald head anytime."

Without me saying anything Caleb clapped his three fingered claw in front of his mouth and bend even lower.

"I am so sorry Milord, please forgive my rudeness. I did not intend to insult your honorable brother. Please sir, I… I couldn't…"  
He started to stammer.

"You will report yourself to the Castles kitchens for heavy duty Caleb. Tell Amanda that I have send you to do any dirty job she has for you."  
Caleb looked up in thankful relieve and stood up. With a bow so deep I hoped he didn't break his spine he excused himself.

"Thank you Milord for your mercy, I will not disappoint you or Amanda Milord." I nodded and waved him away.

"Are you regretting your decision of reanimating him sir?" The voice came from the balconies above me.  
I had taken my seat again and just started to read Kain's letter again.

"Never have and never will Azrael." I answered my general without looking up from the parchment.  
"Are you regretting your decision of taking him with you to the sanctuary?"

Without making any loud sounds he jumped down to the middle of the throne room and approached the throne where he knelt.  
"Never sir, I only hope he does not bother my master."

I laughed softly and looked up into his eyes, he never spoke in such a mocking voice before. "Tell me my friend, what is truly on your mind?"

Azrael did not answer immediately, instead he inspected both floor and ceiling until there was no excuse anymore.

"Master, why have you summoned your brothers?" The question though not a surprising one came out as if it was forced from his lips.  
He bowed his head deeper until he could almost kiss the floors of the hall.

"Azrael please stand, your crawling does not become you my friend." I said finally looking up at my first general.  
Azrael did as he was told but still avoided my eyes.

"I have summoned my two most trusted brothers, because I feel there is an alliance needed. An alliance against my brother Turel."  
I said in a calm voice. I knew it was indecent of my servant to question my motivations.  
Azrael however had served me so fiercely and proudly that I felt obligated to indulge him.

My army had risen above and beyond ever since I had promoted Azrael to be their leader.  
The last three skirmishes with Turelim forces had not only be won flawlessly by my clan, it had also given me a new son in the form of Caleb.

"Then I do wonder if we have failed you in any way my lord." Azrael suddenly asked with a hint of anger in his voicce.  
"What do we need an alliance for if we are prospering so greatly?"

I had to swallow some of my pride not to tell him to mind his place, but I kept calm and gave him the letter Kain had send me.  
Azrael took it with a bow and read out loud.

 _"Raziel,_

 _It has come to my attention that your army has grown in size and is making a name for itself on the battlefields._  
 _I have received some complains from his Royalty that you have cheated him from a few slaves and the lands west of the Silent Cathedral. _  
_Lands that he himself stole from Zephon. Something I know for sure, I have given Zephon myself._

 _Raziel you must simply introduce me to your new general, I am curious to meet him._

 _I am traveling through all the slave cities to appoint new Vampire hunters for them. On my way back I will visit the Razielim clan grounds as well._

 _A fair warning from your emperor however, your spy has been killed by me. It was an accident that I regret, this you must believe.  
I will provide you with a new one of my own making I promise. The knowledge that he carried however, has not gone forever._

 _ **It seems, that the** **Regal One** **, has found himself a little** **Spider** **to play with.  
Together the boy and his pet plan to enlist the ****Warrior** **to their cause.**_

 _That is all I can tell you in a letter, I hope my message is clear. I also hope you will not enlist another Human for this kind of work again._

 _High regards,_

 _Your Emperor and maker_

 _Kain"_

Azrael looked up from the parchment and sight deeply as he handed it to me again.

"Kain uses a lot of code in a simple message does he not my lord?" I bowed my head in acknowledgement.

"Do you know what it means?" I asked with a little smile on my face. As always Azrael did not disappoint me.

"The Regal one, must be Turel. He has found himself a little Spider, which is of course Zephon." He said shrugging without doubting his words.  
"They plan to enlist the Warrior to their cause, the Warrior is Dumah then?" He asked without asking me for an answer. Again he never doubted his words.

"Indeed they are. Dumah does not take sides however, he fights for the honor and glory of it." I said as I thought about my large brother.  
"Knowing him however, he will join my devious brothers for a chance to prove his warriors against those of Rahab and mine." I too had no doubt about m suspicions.

"I regret every disrespect my lord, but why then invite Melchiah into your camp?" Azrael asked with his low rumbling voice.

"I understand your doubts. His army is not as great or powerful as that of the Rahabim or mine. The fact, however, is that he is our direct neighbor.  
I don't want him to attack us while we do battle in the fields. Besides that, he and Rahab are the only two brothers I respect."  
I did not lie, I loved my youngest brother.  
Azrael bowed in respect and did not doubt my motivations anymore, at least not yet.

A knock came from the large door at the rooms' entrance and two Human slaves opened it to give entry to four banner carriers.  
Two of them bore the standard of my brother Melchiah. They looked greenish and sick, as they struggled to walk upright.  
The scar tissue in their face showed me that both Melchiah as well as his spawn still had trouble to keep their flesh together.

As the last to be born from Kain's gift Melchiah had received the poorest portion of the Vampire immortality.  
Though immortal as he was, his soul could just not sustain the once mortal flesh it had possessed.  
To the right of these two banner carriers, came the offspring of my brother Rahab. Carrying the blue standards with his sigil proudly woven into it.  
These Vampires looked strong and healthy.

A bit more blue in their pale face then most of the clans but we always said that Rahab would be the one ending up in water.  
Behind the four banner carriers came a few soldiers carrying pikes and shields with each respective house sigil.  
Last but with even more bravado came my two brothers. Out of respect I stood up from my seat to welcome them.

"Raziel! How good it is to see your fair face once more!" The loud and shameless Melchiah yelled across the hall.  
I laughed kindly to this and to Azrael's indignation about Melchiah's loud way of doing.

"One would think that my lord was a simple Human farmer, the way he shouts at you." He whispered to me.

"As long as he yells at me like that, my friend, I know that there is nothing to be feared from him.  
It is those times in which he becomes very serious that you should be on your guard." I answered my general and friend quietly.  
Azrael inclined his head and stood in attention again.

"Melchiah, scabby and cheerful as ever. How unlike a Vampire you always are. It is so good to see you and your brave soldiers too." I answered Melchaia.  
He walked up to me without any form of courtesy that protocol always dictated and hugged me. His cold skin felt a bit slimy but I was used and prepared to it.  
I clapped him on the shoulder when he released me. "Welcome little brother." I said not able to hide my joy in seeing him.

As he stood at least a foot above me, he laughed with a booming and slimy voice.  
"Little brother? I think you should tell that to my chin." I could not stop myself and laughed.

"Which one of them?" He looked at me in shocked silence for a second before letting out a booming laugh.

"Indeed little one, indeed." Melchaia never took offence to my words and clapped me on the shoulders as well.

Much more courtly but with a smile towards me and Melchiah came my respective brother Rahab.  
He grabbed my arm in friendship and we clapped each other on the shoulder. as well.

"Rahab, how fairs your kingdom?" I asked as I was genuinely curious and it was dictated by protocol. He bowed his head in respect and apreciation.

"As wet and well as it can get Raziel, how are you and your servants doing?" I waved my hand through the room.

"We are still rebuilding our clan, after Turel almost wiped out my herd."

Rahab looked around and I saw a flicker of distain as his eyes fell on the Human slaves working inside my throne room.  
"I see you still keep these blood sacks as pets?" He asked me and his voice had its usual gurgle in it.

"They are my slaves Rahab, I am not going to ask a member of my clan to open my doors or to clean the castle for me, I have slaves for that."

Rahab did not speak of it anymore. I knew he hated Humans even more then Melchiah did, who had been hunted far worse than the rest of us.  
However the Humans coming into Rahab's territory were more maniacal and bloodthirsty about their kills.  
It happened quite often that Rahab had found one of his fledglings, torn apart set ablaze and impaled for good measure.

"Humans, to your quarters, now!" I commanded the slaves and they bowed and left the room. Rahab turned on me and nodded thankfully.

"I am sorry for questioning your methods brother." He uttered in a gentler gurgle.

I told him it was alright and that it was me who should be sorry for not respecting his losses.  
Melchiah just stood beside us, scratching his more delicate hind parts as he licked his lips seeing the last Humans leave.

"Mind your hunger Melchiah, they are here to serve me, not to be eaten by my guest." Melchiah nodded and turned his attention to me and Rahab again.

"To council then?" He said cheerfully.

 ****As there are no real names coming from Raziel's clan or any other for that matter, I just used angelic names in Raziel's clan.  
Pirate captain names or sailor names in that of Rahab and so on. Some are just made up.****


	3. Ch2: The change starts

**First of all, the disclaimers of course.** **  
** **All credits go to Denis Dyak the creator of the world of Nosgoth.** **  
** **Then to Crystal Dynamics, Activision and all the studio's I will always forget who gave shape to the world of Nosgoth.**

 **Chapter two: The change starts.**

"So if Turel has taken the lands west of the Silent Cathedral, he must have given it back to Zephon in order to gain his support."  
Rahab said in careful consideration.

"No he could not have done that, for I own these lands. The only way, as far as I can think of, that he got Zephon's support.  
Is by promising him to give it back to him after the war. Turel knows how to play his little brother well." I told Rahab my suspicions.

"Turel thinks he can buy loyalty and respect from everyone." Melchiah boomed in utter disgust.  
"When he tried that in my lands however, we drove him off by killing his hounds one by one."  
The large Vampire chuckled at these memories and clapped me on my shoulder.  
"I know we are no warriors but I promise to keep your lands safe when you go to war."  
I nodded thankfully, for I knew he spoke in honesty and the promise was valid.

"It gets worse I am afraid, but I will keep your offer in mind." I promised him and silently to myself too.

"The latest reports however, have told me that Zephon and Turel are seeking the aid of Dumah . They have met with him by now I'm sure."  
Both of my brothers uttered shock and anger at this news, I knew however that they were not surprised.

"Do we know if Dumah has truly joined their forces yet?"  
Rahab asked as he placed one of his flags on the eastern borders of the Ash Lands, where Dumah held his kingdom.

"It is certain!" A voice came from the doorway, and startled us all. A large figure stood there with blood spattered on his chest and cloak.  
The red glowing eyes told me he had just fed himself. "Dumah has accepted the offer almost before your brothers asked him, my lords."  
The tall figure came in and I recognized him from Kain's castle.

"You are Thrall are you not?" I asked him with as much authority as I could muster.  
Though from Kain's royal court, this whelp was as nothing compared to my own status within the empire. His bravado insulted me deeply.

"At your service Lord Raziel, my master has send me to serve you."  
I beckoned him to come close. He stood right in front of me and I looked him in the eyes to read him.

"Did he also tell you to spy on me?" Thrall shook his head and told me Kain had not. However I could clearly see the lie in his eyes.  
"Very well, then I must ask you to do another errand for me." I took a scroll of parchment and scribbled my orders on it.  
"Before you feed again or rest even, I want you to bring this to my soldiers at the edge of the Misty forest."  
Thrall took it without questioning bowed and walked out of the room.  
I threw a quick glance at one of my servants and nodded for him to find the victim that this arrogant bastard had left after his visit.

"Who was he?" Rahab asked me concerned, I just shook my head as if the matter was of no importance.

"Soon he will be nobody anymore, don't mind him." I said trying not to sound too guilty but both Melchaiah and Rahab formed little smiles on their faces.

We finished our meeting and my servants took my brothers to their respectable chambers.  
Their followers were set up in one of the barracks that had been built around the castle.  
As the day came to a close, I heard loud music and laughter outside my chambers where I was still looking over Kain's letter and the drawn map on the table.

"Caleb, what is that ruckus outside?" In our state of war, I hoped it was just a celebration as I could not sport an attack right now.  
Caleb opened the window and with a big grin he turned back towards me.

"Milord, our soldiers are setting up a small festival with the Melchahim and Rahabim soldiers. It looks like fun, may I…?"  
I nodded as I had no use of his services anymore, and his eternal questioning disturbed me in my investigation anyway.

As soon as Caleb had left however, another one of my servants came in.  
A servant I had been expecting however as it was him who I summoned in my letter earlier that day.  
"Malik, come in please." I beckoned him as he stood in the opening of the door waiting for my permission.  
He came in and took to one knee for me.

"Master, you have summoned me and my men back to the castle?" I nodded with a smile.

"I also gave you another order. How is my new master spy doing, what was his name, Thrall?"  
Malik gave me a shocked gasped as he pointed at the door.

"Your new Master spy? Was he supposed to come with us?"  
He asked with a little panic in his voice and he looked from the door to me as if the spy master would walk in any minute.  
I raised an eyebrow in wonder as I looked upon my loyal lieutenant.

"What did you do Malik? Where my orders unclear?" Malik became nervous and took out the parchment I had send to him.

"I might have misinterpreted your message my lord. Forgive me if I read it to you." He unrolled the parchment and cleared his throat.

"To the captain of the Misty Forest, lieutenant Malik. The man before you is the well honored master spy Thrall.  
Do not cut off his head as he is an extreme loyal servant of your king. Please take care of him as I ask you to come back to the sanctuary of the Razielim.  
Your maker, Raziel."

Malik rolled up the parchment and looked up at me and titled his head slightly. "Forgive my bluntness my lord but I think this was clear.  
As you never call yourself a king, even though your servants see you as such, I took that as a hint that Thrall served Kain or Turel.  
The fact that you called him a man and not a Vampire told me you did not value his life much.  
The order of us returning here was clear and that I had to take care of him was for me enough reason to cut off his head my lord."  
He bowed his head and when he looked up again he sported the same smile as I had on my face.I applauded him for his understanding of my message.

"I give you my thanks Malik that was exactly what I hoped would happen. For now please enjoy the festiveness outside.  
A small celebration of an alliance between us and the soldiers of the Rahabim and Melchiahim, I will inform you tomorrow."  
With that Malik left the room and closed the door behind him.

A few hours later I had formed a plan of attack and defense that I would propose to my brothers first thing in the morning.  
As I rolled up the dried scroll, a cold draft of air streamed inside the room from the window and I looked up in a slight panic.  
He could not be here already, could he?

"You know Raziel, one must never question a gift from his emperor. You of all Vampires should know this."  
The whisper came from a bench beside the window. Covered in a war armor and draped in his velvet red cape, Kain stepped into the light of the room.

"My lord!" I said in a hurried panic. I stood up and walked over to him and knelt before his feet. "I was not expecting you so soon master."  
I pleaded in honesty, for I had not prepared the usual feast that I had provided in earlier visits.  
He held up a hand and his face did not show any hint of anger nor happiness.  
As always he just looked at me as if I had done something wrong.

"Beheaded and his body left for the crows to feast upon?" Kain asked me enraged.  
Clearly he had found his servant sooner than I had hoped he would have.  
I kept quiet as I could not answer him honestly.  
"I know it was you who ordered his murder Raziel. You could have simply send him back to me if he did not please you."  
Kain walked into the room and looked at the scrolls on the table.  
"I see Rahab and Melchiah are joining you in your fight?" I nodded biting my lip in anger.  
"So why did you do it Raziel, not only because I wanted a spy in your camp was it?" Kain asked with a small smile.

"No my lord, I know you have your spies here and they are welcome as are you." I answered. Kain had placed his spies in every sanctuary and we all knew it.

"Then why kill this one?" Kain asked as he could not pretend his anger any longer.

"He killed one of my servants Kain!" I snapped at my master. I had regretted it before I finished the sentence.  
Kain however did not punish me as I had anticipated. Instead he just chuckled amused about my rage.

"You killed my servant, because he has been feeding on one simple Human?" This comment sounded strange to me however.

"I never said the servant was Human, master." Kain threw his head in his neck and laughed, now showing his apparent amusement.

"Raziel my son, I have been here the whole day, I know what has happened at the entrance hall of your fort." Kain said and shrugged disapointed.  
"Thrall was arrogant, thinking he was untouchable. Only because I had created him. Thinking himself superior to everyone in this sanctuary."  
He grabbed a goblet of blood from my table and drank. Then pointed at me. "Even to you my son. He had no respect for protocol or your property." He continued.  
"I will not miss him as he behaved in a similair matter within my castle." He finished and winked at me.  
I was flabbergasted at this revelation by my master.

"Are you saying, you let me kill him?" Kain shook his head and his already lined yellow face formed into a smile.

"No my son, I just imagined the chance of you sending him to his death would be great.  
Especially after I have killed your spy and after he had murdered Caleb's human mother."  
I sat down at the table unsure why Kain had played me for a fool like that.

"Caleb's mother was Thrall's victim then?" I asked in total confusion. I never bothered to ask who it was that Thrall had fed upon.  
Shocking myself to the horrible truth that I was not as benevolent to the Humans as I had always fooled myself to be.  
Kain sat down in the big chair that decorated my room for private audiences.

"I had imagined you would know my son, you are usually not so neglecting about these sort of things."  
I shook my head in shame as I grabbed my head in desperation.

"The war with Turel has occupied my mind for weeks now master. I am on the winning hand, well I was at least." I bettered myself,  
"Turel has played his cards well with Zephon and Dumah. Their armies are vast and fanatic." Kain walked up to the window and looked outside.

"There is a band of brothers outside Raziel, a brotherhood that has been loyal to each other for centuries now." He said and pride was clear in his voice.  
"The Vampires that I see down there, are a few of the most well trained and most skilled fledglings I have ever seen."  
I did not know what to say, Kain was the type of ruler that could tell you, that you had done well and then rip off your head without blinking.

"I thank you my lord for your praise." It was all I could say without sounding suspicious.  
At that moment it was Azrael that came into the room without knocking.

"I beg for your forgiveness my lord, I had no idea you had company." He laughed half-drunk with blood and pleasure.  
When he saw however who was with me, he quickly closed the door and went on one knee.  
"Emperor Kain, it is an honor." He quickly said and bowed his head. Kain sat back down and beckoned Azrael to stand again.

"An honor for you, a pleasure for me Azrael, well met. I have heard much of your skills on the battlefield Azrael. I actually have come to meet you."  
The young Vampire got a proud smile on his face and looked at me for confirmation. However knowing Kain I could not assure my first made.  
Kain had praised a few Vampires before, but this was at the Sanctuary of the Clans.  
Where he spoke highly of them and then murdered them for being arrogant or too proud.  
Kain stood up and walked over to Azrael. The youngling was nervously trembling staring at the floor.  
When Kain was behind him he looked for up at me again for advice.  
Kain however completed his inspection and walked back to the big seat and sat down.

"Now go celebrate outside again Azrael, you have my blessing." Azrael bowed once more and with a groveling "thank you", he left the room.

"He is a fine warrior Raziel, make sure he does not surpass you." Kain said with an evil smile. Without saying anything anymore, Kain just vanished.  
The room was eerily silent and after a few minutes I finally could relax again.

"You can come back in now." I said loudly and I was not disappointed when Azrael came back into the room.  
I was however a bit surprised to see him being followed by my youngest creation.

"Caleb, what brings you here?" The boy shrugged and looked at Azrael.

"I found him outside sir, he was bringing you a fresh goblet with blood." The boy nodded and offered it to me at last.  
As I emptied the large glass, Azrael started to walk nervously to the window and back.

"What ails you my friend?" Suddenly and without any form of warning a sharp stinging pain in my chest flared up.  
It shot from my chest to my back and up to my shoulders.  
I collapsed to the floor and the world turned dark.

The last thing I remembered, was Azrael's intense stare at me and how quickly Caleb left the room.

 ***WN: No it will not be a Game of Thrones thing. I wrote this before I ever heard of the series or read any of the books."**


	4. Ch3: Sanctuary broken

**First of all, the disclaimers of course.** **  
** **All credits go to Denis Dyak the creator of the world of Nosgoth.** **  
** **Then to Crystal Dynamics, Activision and all the studio's I will always forget who gave shape to the world of Nosgoth.**

 **Chapter three: Sanctuary broken and the wise man in the kitchen.**

I woke up and did not know how much time had passed. It could have been a few hours or a few weeks as far as I could tell.  
I was surprised to see both Azrael and Caleb at either side of my bed.

"So you did not poison me?" It was the first question that left my lips and I regretted it as soon as I started to speak.

"We did not know what happened to you my lord. Caleb went to find the healers immediately and I brought you here." If Azrael was offended, he did not show it.  
I did not know what to say myself. I felt embarrassed and ashamed for my first question.

"Who knows of this Azrael, where are my brothers?" He held up a hand to calm me.

"We have been discreet my lord, we told your brothers that you was working and would not attend the celebrations." My general said calm.  
"They looked fine with it and went to rest themselves. Only the healers, Caleb and I know that you are here." I nodded thankfully.

"I am sorry for suspecting you of…" Again he held up a hand to silence me.

"The circumstances were, all together suspicious my lord. I knew you would think this and to answer your next question, a few hours ago."  
Indeed my question would be when this all happened. He told me what had happened after which he left me alone for the night.

The next day all was silent inside the fortress that was my sanctuary. Some were sleeping or resting while others were patrolling the walls.  
A few Human servants were cleaning the stains of blood and the rest of the mess my brood had left behind together with their friends.  
I had soon recovered from my strange seizure. The healers had told me that I grew two lumps at the height of my shoulder plates.  
However there was no cause for concern. I was a Vampire, what cause was there anyway?

"My lord, it is good to see you up and about again." I was met by Azrael who had guarded the door all night and a large part of the morning too.  
"Your brothers have been waking up and are prepared to see you in the throne room." I nodded and hastened myself to my bedroom to dress myself properly.

In armor and draped with my silken banner I entered the throne room, only ten minutes later.  
Rahab had placed the battlefield map on the table and pointed some strategic points out to Melchiah.

"When your troops are lined up, Raziel can attack from the flanks." He said in a deep booming voice.  
Melchiah looked unsettled at this plan and moved his flags more to the back.

"But if we wait for them right here, we can pull off a pincher." Rahab looked at it for a second then shook his head.

"It's too open Melchiah, we have nowhere to hide, and a pincher can only work if the enemy doesn't see us hiding."  
I silently watched them going back and forth to come up with a stealthy attack.

"Enough of these games brothers." I finally interrupted them.  
"Turel has been bold and aggressive in the past, stealth is more Zephon's idea of fun." I aproached the table and aranged my own flags right in front of Turel's.  
"Dumah will not hide his troops either, I say we meet them head on. I tire of their boasts that they dare to meet us head on." My brothers looked uneasy.  
"We act as if we do not dare to sacrifice our soldiers." But it was Azrael who dared to speak up against, what surely had been, my plan of a suicidal assault.

"My lord I rather spare the lives of my Vampire brethren then to give a single damn about what Turel or Zephon think of us." He paused for a second and continued.  
"I will not go into a battle that has been forged out of pride." I turned on him in anger, my brothers both gasped for air that they did not need.

"You are my creation Azrael, if I tell you to go into battle. You will not doubt my words and you will go into battle."  
He looked at me in such a defiance that I already knew I had lost this argument. Secretly I enjoyed this defiance.  
I was happy that there was someone still that cared about what happened to the Razielim.

"Then you will fight without me, my lord. I will stay behind with my troops to defend the fortress." I quickly grabbed his throat and hoisted him in the air.

"You dare to defy your maker!?" I yelled in anger, snarling at my first born.

"Master you have always told me how you hated to lose your kin in these pointless wars." He said in a hoarse voice. I knew I was pinching too hard.  
"Yet now you are willing to sacrifice every one of them because of what Turel thinks of you?" He insisted this defiance and looked at me with determination.  
"You have no love for your brother nor have you ever cared what his opinion is about you. Why the sudden change of heart?" He was not angry, just concerned.  
My rage cooled down and I put my fateful servant back to his feet.

"What do you suggest than... general?" I sneered, still angry at his defiance.

"The pincher sir, but it should be us at the base. If I'm not mistaken, our enemies do not know that we were joined by your two brothers last night am I right?"  
I nodded. "The surprise will only work if Turel will not find Vampires in front of them that do not belong to the Razielim." It did make sense, I knew.  
"Furthermore we should expect an ambush ourselves too. The merger of the Zephonim and Dumahim to the Turelim has been a secret too, was it not?"  
I did not understand but he explained. "Kain warned us about it. If he had not, we would never have known about it." I laughed hard and clapped Azrael on the shoulder. Pride filling my chest for him.

"Gentlemen, this is why I praise my first born so much. The little details do not escape his keen senses."  
Rahab took Melchiah's flags and replaced them by those of my own clan. Nodding with a resepctfull smile at my general.

We planned for another two hours until we were disturbed by a loud bang and lots of screaming voices outside.  
I rushed towards the window, but my question was answered before I could ask it once more.  
Caleb came storming into the throne room and he had blood on his claws.

"My lord, they are here!" He screamed with panic in his voice.  
To my horror I indeed saw the banners of Turel and Zephon draped on a lot of soldiers that roamed the cobblestoned streets underneath my window.  
Their faces were strange to me and I knew they were neither mine nor any of my brother's

"They dare to break sanctuary?" My rage started to build once more and without thoughts I leapt from my window.  
It was a law, laid down by Kain himself that sanctuary would mean, sanctuary. A safe haven for those too weak to fight. A house that must be left in peace by all.  
Never before had I or any of my brothers attacked another's castle. This insolence would be answered, of this I was sure.  
It was also a habit that the first lieutenants of Kain did not join the battle, for we were much too powerful for the common soldiers.  
This show of horrible disresepct however changed the rules of combat, I knew.  
Behind me followed my brother Rahab who had the same thought as me.  
Caleb threw one of Zephon's followers out of the window after he had cut open his throat.  
I was happy to see my newborn fight for his house and couldn't hide a little smile as I crashed into four enemy soldiers.

"It's our lord Raziel, the High Lord is fighting with us." One of my soldiers yelled in joy as I started to decapitate and slash at my enemies.  
Rahab landed a few feet beside me on the rooftop of the smithy. With an agile role he ducked the clawing of a Turel follower and tore out his spine roaring in anger.  
"Raziel do you have any axes? "I pointed below him and he smiled an evil grin.  
With a double-bladed axe my brother came out chopping heads and bashing into Vampire bodies.  
From above me I heard a yell.

"Look out below!" and Caleb threw me my spear. At the moment I caught it, I accidently impaled one of Zephon's warriors on it. Not a great loss acording to myself.

"I think Dumah did not join their ranks do you?" I shouted at Rahab who was hacking into a group of fledglings with his big axe.

"He might have joined your brothers in war. But Dumah is not foolish enough to break the law of sanctuary!"  
It was the only thing he could say back as he was jumped by another group of green and grey bannered Vampires.  
"Vae Victus!" He yelled as he hacked onto their necks and clawed the once he could not kill with his weapon.  
To the left and right of me I impaled one cowardly bastard after the other.  
Our soldiers were fighting their own battles with a lot more losses and effort then Rahab and I had.

"Back to hell with you, foul bastards!" Azrael roared as he swung his sword around undoing the life that Turel had given to a few of his followers.  
My general fought like a hundred armed demon as he defended the living quarters of our Human slaves.  
A short moment of rest was given to us, they had not expected two of Kain's lieutenants to fight alongside their soldiers, this much was clear.

"Retreat, back to the gates!" A Turelim captain instructed his warriors. He was quickly dispatched by Rahab who kicked away the decapitated head.  
I scaled the walls to have a look over the balustrades and to follow my enemies in their retreat.  
Outside the walls, the fields surrounding my castle were dark and barren as ever. A Human would not be able to see what I saw.  
However I could not believe what I was seeing. Turel and Zephon had indeed joined forces, but their troops were greater in numbers than I had been led to believe.  
After only a minute searching I had found my target. Turel was on a small hill top overlooking the battle with a confident smile and his overprized rapier at his side.  
The trident he had stolen from Rahab so long ago, bore the Turelim coat of arms.  
Zephon stood a little lower than him, admiring his older brother.

"That slimy crawling cur." I hissed in hatred, not knowing which one of the two I meant.

As I stood there looking at my brothers, I suddenly heard an agonizing scream behind me. Swirling around, I found a Turelim warrior arching backwards.  
He turned away from me and firmly in his back was a knife that was usually used by Humans. Quickly I decapitated him and saw the source of the knife.

"My lord they are regrouping at the gates, more of their troops are getting inside the walls sir." It was one of the kitchen boys who yelled at me from the lower floors.  
He had a butcher's knife in his hand and I could not help admiring his bravery. I quickly nodded at him and pointed at the Human quarters.

"Go help defend your houses boy, report to me after this battle is done." He bowed quickly and ran for it and stumbled right into one of Melchiah's offspring.  
The Vampire was weak from battle and needed blood. Melchiah's clan was, like Melchiah himself, weaker than the rest of us if it came to holding their blood and flesh.  
Where I and my brethren could go months without a drop of the precious sustenance, Melchiah's brood needed to feed every day.  
Melchiah himself needed to feed himself once a week still. The boy knew what was coming as he saw the crazed look in the poor Vampire's eyes.

"Please no sir! I have blood for you in the kitchen!" The blood hunger however, could never be stopped.  
I was torn between not killing an ally and saving a brave Human, who had saved me.  
Luckily for me it was not me who had to do the saving, as Rahab jumped right between the Vampire and the boy.

"Drink this little one, remember that you are a guest in the house of Raziel!" He roared at the Vampire fledgling as he gave him a jug of blood.  
"Raziel!" Rahab turned to me as the weak vampire was eagerly drinking from the jug.  
"My warriors are now protecting the Humans from Melchiah's soldiers, I suggest you open the kitchens and blood suply to them."  
He suggested with a hint that I should not argue about this. I nodded at the boy who worked there and he sped off in understanding.

"Thank you brother, your timing is impeccable as ever." He came running up to me.

"I guessed the brave lad will be your next protégé?" He asked me with a sly smile.

"A clan must always grow should it not?" I asked, daring him to question my already made decision.  
He knew my Clan had to suffer lots of losses in order to protect that of his and that of Melchiah's.  
He clapped me on the shoulder and bared his fangs as he looked over the wall into the fields.

"Then let us cut down the once who prevent us a peaceful growth."  
Together we ran along the wall until we entered the courtyard and jumped down in the middle of the fighting.  
Decapitating and impaling more and more of our enemies, we started to give into our own bloodlust.  
Soon we could not stop laughing like maniacs as we tore out the hearts of these wretched curs.

"Attack us were we rest will you? Crawl back to the pits of hell you were spit out of!" I roared at a Turelim, who I knew was high in rank.  
Then I tore out his gutless spine and tossed his limp body aside.  
We seemed to have the upper hand in the battle, but I knew this was just the calm before the storm.

All of the sudden the gate came crashing down with a loud clinging sound as metal hit the stone floors.  
Zephon's troops, while lower born, came crawling inside in large numbers.

"Zephonim troops my lord!" My captain of the guards yelled at me. I could see that for myself but I heard the nervousness in his voice.  
It was the same concern that was troubling me.

"We are outmanned at least three to one Rahab!" I yelled at my brother.  
He looked back at where I was fighting and nodded in understanding and grabbed a horn from his belt.  
A deep echoing sound came from the horn and immediately I knew he was calling for reinforcement.  
From the castle's inner gate more and more Rahabim warriors joined my Razielim warriors.  
When I looked back at the stream of Zephonim traitors I was surprised to see them duck in fear.

"To hell with you!" A low growling voice said as Melchaia grabbed and crushed one of the Zephonim soldiers' skull.  
Then he bashed in the heads of at least five more of these Zephonim bastards.  
Happy to see him, I met up with my bald brother who wielded two morning stars with long spikes.

"It took you some time to join the fighting little brother, where have you been?" I asked him joyful, but he was not amused by this comment.

"You have left your seat of power too early Raziel, they came from the main entrances and I could not hold them off well enough."  
I threw one of Rahab's banner-pikes at a Turelim who had severed one of my minion's legs. It hit target and the body dropped limp besides my adult warrior.

"What are you trying to say Melchiah? Hold of who?" I asked but Melchaia looked away before speaking in a more soft but still growling voice.

"Go see for yourself Raziel, just remember, I did all I could to avoid it." His words struck fear in my heart.  
I retreated myself back, back to my castle. Back to the place I had abandoned in rage and arrogance.  
I arrived quicker than I could have left it and entered my once proud sanctuary.  
The doors had been broken out of its hinges. Then I saw what my brother meant.  
On the steps that led to my throne room was only one single Razielim body between several Zephonim and Turelim slugs.

"Caleb!" I yelled in rage and pain. My young fledgling had only seen seven years of Vampiric darkness but there he was, decapitated and torn appart.  
I slowly approached the limp body and picked the boy up and held him close to myself. "I am sorry young one, I never meant this to happen."  
I said and felt the sadness build up in my body. The sounds of battle were far away and it seemed so pointless, all of it.  
We were a race, doomed to be our own extinction. The wars were once a form of sport to stretch our muscles.  
Now, more than often they brought me sorrow and grief. Feelings I thought I had never possessed in my Vampiric life.  
I picked up the boy's body and carried him away from these rotten corpses and placed him in one of the chairs that surrounded the halls of my throne room.  
I used my speed to pick up my fallen soldiers and placed them side by side in the hall too.  
My enemy's bodies? I threw them out of the window to the fear filled screams of a few Human women.  
Then as I took my last glance inside the throne room as I allowed my anger to reach its boiling point.  
"Those bastards will pay, one way or the other." I just had to make one more stop before rejoining Rahab and Melchaia.

The war was going on for two hours now. My treachourous brothers had send every warrior they could spare to fight me and my two favorite siblings.  
The hate that raged through my veins was exclusively reserved for Turel and Zephon. It took me a while before I finally found my targets though.  
Covered in luxurious armors and draped in their finest silks they had never entered the battle themselves.

"Cowards!" I roared as I threw a banner pike at them. Turel caught it just in time and both were startled to see me.  
Turel found his posture quickly and spread his arms in defiance.

"Raziel my brother, do you not enjoy this little battle? Remember it was you who started it, not me!"  
This was unchallenged, I had indeed taken the lands he had stolen from Zephon before.

"You have broken the law of sanctuary Turel. You and that filthy spider of yours." I pointed at my pointy nosed brother.  
He grabbed the front of his chest and mocked shock.

"But Raziel, your words almost hurt my Vampiric heart. I am sure you mean not these words you throw at me."  
They both laughed at their own foul attempts to upset me. A loud and rough roar behind me made all the fighting sounds go quiet all of the sudden.  
As my brothers drew their weapons, I drew my own sacred sword. The fang-formed great sword had all the magic in it that my sorcerers could muster.  
Then it had been forged into the technological holder that my smiths could create.

"I completed my sword brothers, it thirsts for blood." Another loud and animalistic roar came from behind me and suddenly Rahab yelled my name.  
Looking back over the battlefield I found the source of the roars. Apparently Melchiah had the need to feed.  
He had done this at inconvenient moments before however, never did he do it in such a violent way.  
Not only did he suck dry the three Zephonim warriors he had caught in his clutches, he tore them limp for limp and started to eat the flesh.  
Turel and Zephon appeared on either side of me. For a second it was like the days of old. My two fallen brothers on my side and a large bloodbath in front of us.  
Turel took his horn and blew a few short notes. The Turelim retreated from the fields and were followed by the Zephonim remnants.

"We will meet soon again Raziel, get that monster under control."  
I thought about ignoring his Majesties sneers but I turned on him and kicked him in his mouth so hard that he landed a few feet away from me.  
Zephon hissed loud in shock and made weird clicking sounds as he calmed down.

"This is the last time you or any of your kind will ever set foot in my castle Turel. The the same goes for you Zephon." My voice shook in anger.  
"I will execute every Zephonim or Turelim that will set foot in my castle." I promised them and thought about what that would include.  
"Sanctuary from the Vampire hunters has been revoked effective from this point forward." Then pointed at my two brothers.  
"I will even kill you, my brothers, if you do not respect my banishment. Kain will hear of this horrible treason, may he have mercy on you both."  
At that moment Rahab came at my side and so did Melchiah who threw a decapitated head at the feet of his older brothers.

"A gift and a warning. My warriors will attack any Zephonim or Turelim Vampire they might encounter." He spat some blood at their feet and smiled wickedly.

It was just a few hours after Turel and Zephon had fled the scene.  
The three allied clans were busy retreating the wounded and fallen warriors from the battlefield and castle grounds.

"My Human healers have been working around the clock to help our Vampire brothers and sisters. To replenish their blood and heal their wounds."  
I told Rahab and Melchiah as they just finished their own goblet of blood.

"Your Humans do their best for you Raziel, it's commendable." Rahab said quietly. My brothers had been silent ever since the attack.  
The battle had cost us a lot of lives and Melchiah's hunger attack had even shocked Melchiah himself.

"Kain will be told of this, I can assure you." I promised them but Rahab shook his head.

"Kain will do nothing, he is an inactive ruler whose empire is failing. Do not bother yourself with it brother."  
The tiredness in his voice was audible and even though it was blasphemy that my brother uttered, I could not help to agree with him.  
Around us were the bodies of every Vampire that had fallen this day and my anger towards my fallen brothers grew again.

"Turel has promised us to return, we cannot let the threat go unanswered Raziel. I say we strike first this time."  
Melchiah's voice sounded full of bloodlust and hate. He had suffered the most losses and he made it clear that it would be him in the front lines this time.

"Why was Dumah not there? I had thought him to be allied to Turel and Zephon?" Rahab asked an hour later.  
We had cleared the throne room of all bodies. The bodies of our enemies we impaled and were brought to the Turelim and Zephonim clan grounds.

"Make sure that the bastards see their losses!" I yelled after the carriers before answering my brother.  
"Dumah is a warrior, he fights hard and merciless but he fights honorable and fair. Attacking Sanctuary would be a disgrace for him." I figured.  
Rahab as he and Melchiah guided their clans to outside the gates of my city.

"Disgrace or not, Dumah would rise in power if Turel and Zephon would succeed today." Melchaiah said and he was right.  
The prospect of a Dumah who ambitioned power however, did not seem real to me.

"I must do something before we meet with him. I would be happy to leave your troops inside my city gates, however our clans do not share the same view on slaves."  
Both my siblings nodded in understanding. "I see you in an hour."  
I said with a bit of shame on my face for their soldiers had never touched any of my slaves before.  
The blood crazed Melchaiahim had made me careful about the assumption that would remain so.

I entered the kitchens and found the brave lad who had been fighting in the battle today. The one who had saved me.

"Lord Raziel, such an honor to find you in the Kitchens." The chef spoke to me as he saw me standing in the doorway.  
"What can I do you for my lord?" I walked up to him and pointed at the boy.

"I am here to give your apprentice an offer." The boy who had been chopping up pig meat looked up at us and I saw gratefulness in his eyes.

"My lord?" The chef asked in wonder.

"The boy has shown me bravery in battle as he defended the kitchen and living quarters of my Human slaves. I want to offer him a place at my court."  
The boy immediately dropped his butchers' knife and walked over to me kneeling in respect

"It would be an honor my lord." He said softly. My chef however did not feel like handing over his protégé that easy.

"My lord, he might have shown you courage, but the boy is inapt. He cannot concentrate on his tasks, he is often late." He looked from me to the boy and back.  
"He would surely be a poor asset to your court, oh noble one." The chef ended his warning. However, as I suspected, the boy looked up in defiance.

"I am never late sir, nor am I the one who is ofte drunk." The chef slapped him in the face for being so insubordinate.

"How dare you, you little rat." He hissed in anger. I grabbed the man by his throat and lifted him with ease.  
The fear in his eyes and the breath coming from his mouth told me enough.

"Tell me your name boy." I said softly. The boy who was shocked by the slap and my action stood up again, dusted himself off quickly and stood at attention.

"Samael sir, at your service." I nodded, not diverting my eyes from the chef.

"Tell me Samael, what worth does this chef has in the kitchens?" A little hesitation halted Samael from speaking, but no lies came from him.

"None whatsoever sir, the girls and boys in here have to do all the work. Greta is the real chef my lord, she makes the food." Samael said quickly and smiled a little.  
"She is also the one who found a way to spice your blood supply." I smiled at the chef and saw the fear in his eyes.

"He's telling the truth is he not?" The chef nodded in shame and gulped for air. "He… is… sir." The chef said gasping for air.  
I let go of him and he slumped to the ground. "I haven't cooked a dinner for two years my lord." He started to sob but did not look at me, ashamed of his tears.  
"The orphans do the work and Samael is their leader. He does not answer to me, it annoys me but we haven't had a complaint since he does what he does."  
I nodded satisfied and strengthened in my decision.

"Please sir, I beg of you, I will better my ways." The chef pleaded, crawling on his hands and knees. I turned to Samael and let him make the decision.

"I would not like to see him as the chef Lord Raziel, Greta has done too well to take that away from her."  
A whimper came from the pathetic man on the ground as he let out a small plead once more.

"Silence worm!" I spat at him and he crawled away from me.

"However, seeing that he has a family who still loves him, I would not want to see him die." The words coming from this boy impressed me.

"How old are you Samael?" I asked him for he spoke more wise then he seemed. "Seventeen sir, I am almost of age for the mines sir." His tone dropped a little.  
I looked down at the chef who was hiding under a table.

"Did he lash you?" Samael shook his head but this was a lie. One I would permit. "Greta will be the senior here from now on." I told the man under the table.  
"I will send my servant soon to make it official. I do not know why, but Samael showed you mercy. Treat that life well, for now that life has been a gift."  
I grabbed Samael by the shoulder and gently, I hoped, guided him out of the kitchen.


	5. Ch4: Gentle enemies and new unlife

**First of all, the disclaimers of course.** **  
** **All credits go to Denis Dyak the creator of the world of Nosgoth.** **  
** **Then to Crystal Dynamics, Activision and all the studio's I will always forget who gave shape to the world of Nosgoth.**

Chapter four: Gentle enemies and a ritual of unlife.

"What happens now Lord Raziel?" Samael asked me unsure about the situation.  
I looked at him reassuring and pointed at my Castle.

"First I must convene with my brother, after that we will speak of the matter.  
Now go find Azrael and tell him that I have send you and that you are not to be harmed."  
The boy made a bow and hurried off.  
Satisfied I knew that I had accomplished the task. A task that Kain had set upon me and my brothers at our last meeting.

"That took forever Raziel, let us go now please." Melchiah's impatient voice sounded loud and annoyed the moment he saw me.

"Patience brother, it is a virtue that would improve you."

He just let out a "Bah!" as he lined up in front of his small brigand of warriors.

"We must make haste now Raziel, or our brothers will reach the Ash Village before us." Rahab agreed with Melchaia.  
I shrugged indifferently, they would be there no matter when we would leave.

"My guess is that they made camp there already, so we have no haste."  
With that we started to run northwards, together with my brothers and all of our personal bodyguards behind us.  
We did not stop until we reached the foot of the snowy mountain.  
"Ash Mountain, home to the greatest warrior in Vampire history." I said in a mocking voice.  
Melchiah snorted amused, as Rahab stood next to me.

"Let us see if the mighty one will grace us with an audience shall we?" We laughed and started to run up to the mountain.  
Being the Vampires that we are, we had no problem with the air that was thinning the higher we came.  
Half way the mountain, where snow covered the floor about three inches thick we found the heavily fortified Ash Village.  
Twelve Vampires stood in guard of the city and they greeted us not unkind when we neared the gates.

"Hail great lords, our master Dumah has been expecting you." The captain of the guards told us in his direct voice.

"I am not surprised, and where does your master await us?" The captain opened the gate for us.

"In the throne room my lord, have a pleasant stay." With that, I knew he would not give us any more clues about why we were expected.

We entered the encampment and not surprisingly we saw Dumah's fledglings being trained in the art of combat by his elders.  
The Dumahim was known for their warrior way of life, which made these Vampires the most dangerous kind in Nosgoth.  
Here and there we met a known Vampire who paid us our honor and bowed in salutation.

"Lord Raziel, looking as handsome as your immortality lets you I see." The voice was famous for me and I turned to see the barman of the local inn.

"Graham, I see you still haven't been turned." I said in the most degrading voice I could fake.  
The truth was, this Human had served all of my brothers. Even the Melchaiahim all be it for only a few days before the fledgelings tried to eat him.  
Always in the same setting as an innkeeper. His famous blood-ale was famous for putting the most bloodthirsty of our kind in their place.

"No my lord, nor will I have that curse laid upon me." He chuckled happy at us. "I rather burn your throats with my poisonous blood."  
With that I inclined my head in respect as he held up a mug of his blood-ale.

"You and your Humans, he served us a total of four days before he ran like a scolded dog." Melchiah said laughing in his raspy voice.

"He might be our food and just a Human brother, but he has never shown me fear nor disrespect." I said calmly, sure of my approach.  
The doors to the throne room opened with a loud creaking of old wood.

"Raziel, Rahab and Melchiah. Welcome my brothers, Turel told me you would be coming."  
Dumah sat in his throne and at each of his sides were my brothers Zephon and Turel.  
They smiled in mockery and displayed an anoying level of confidence and arrogance.

"You are too late, little Raziel, the deal has been made already." Turel sneered at me, but I knew my honorable brother.  
Ignoring Turel I bend my knee as did my two allied brothers.

"Dumah it is good to see you in good health. I have come for answers, as you might have guessed."  
The muscled Vampire nodded and stood.

"Then ask and I will answer Raziel." Turel was dumbstruck for this courtesy was not expected by the arrogant bastard.

"Dumah he is your enemy, not your guest." The Royal One said in his posh way of speaking.  
Dumah did not pay him any attention and awaited my questions patiently.

"The foul attack on my sanctuary, did your clan fight along the Turelim and Zephonim?"  
Dumah looked indignantly at me without saying a word I had my answer.

"I thought not but I had to be assured. Then can I ask for your word that we keep our battles outside our cities?"  
Dumah stepped down the platform on which his large throne rested.

"The hideous crime that my brothers committed to you, was an act of cowardly dishonor."  
He stared at Zephon and Turel who did not seem bothered by the accusations.  
"We will meet in the fields as we once promised each other, as I promise you once more now."  
Behind him Turel huffed indignant and Zephon whispered to his older brother.  
"Is there something you like to say Zephon?" Dumah asked without as much as looking behind him.  
Zephon did not answer but did not whisper anymore either.  
"The alliance I made with my two cowardly brothers is purely made to meet the Rahabim and Razielim in battle." Dumah reasured me.  
"Finally worthy opponents to train my soldiers on without holding back." He savored the idea and toasted his blood cup at me.  
"I assure you, as well as I can expect from you no doubt, the fight will be honest and honorable."  
The promise convinced me that he spoke the truth as he always did. I gave my brother a nod in assurance.

"Somehow I do regret your decision to join up with them." I nodded at my brothers behind him.

"The battle however will be glorious." Rahab finished my sentence.  
Dumah and I shook hands in respect but before I could leave the hall Turel could not hold his tong any longer.

"Have you never wondered why Raziel?" I stopped and slowly turned around, thinking of what to say.

"Why what brother, why you attacked us?" I asked as if the answer was not hard to discover.  
"Because you are fighting alongside a coward and you looked for a reason to attack us like this."  
My voice kept calm but as I spoke the words I felt my loathing surfacing at the point of boiling.  
Turel however took a gulp of blood from his goblet and shook his head.

"Do you even remember what Kain has ordered us little Raziel?" memories stirred inside my mind and shock filled my mind, I knew.

"You attacked my sanctuary to murder Caleb!" my voice now betraying the fury that I felt for my arrogant brother.

"For one life you have taken the lives of so many?" Melchiah shouted in a burning fury. "Bastard you foul ghoul!"  
He lunged himself towards Turel but he was stopped by me and Rahab.

"Sanctuary brother, remember where you are." Melchiah's eyes shot from Turel to Dumah whose gaze was freezing with every second that Melchiah struggled.  
The large Vampire suddenly stopped and bend a knee to plead for forgiveness. Dumah however did wave for him to stand up.

"At least there is some passion still in you, my monstrous brother." He said with a proud smile.

"You have played this well Turel, your retreat and the battle. Be assured however now that I know, I will pay in kind." I assured him.  
"As for the assignment given to us by our Lord, I already have taken care of that." Turel's face went from delight to shock and hate in just a second.

"Nonsense, do you put so little value to your clan members that you can decide for a new heir so easily?"  
I did not dignify that with an answer and bit Dumah farewell. Our soldiers who were waiting outside the small castle joined up with us again.  
Luckily we could leave Ash Village without any incident.

"You have to respect Dumah's authority, even Turel is quiet if the Mighty One tells him to." Rahab said with a big grin on his face.  
I agreed and we laughed together. The only thing that broke our mood was Melchiah.

"We must not forget what they have told us brothers, we will be attacked soon." Now concern dripped through the rough rumbling voice.  
"Your clans will be alright. While I and mine will have to hope that they will not decimate us at their whim."  
His voice did not sound angry, it was too weary for that.  
I could understand his sorough, for his clan was always the one suffering the most losses.

"What we had was a surprise attack Melchiah." Rahab said reassuring, patting his large brother on the shoulder.  
"We will plan your clan in the back for support and defense. The Rahabim will be in the front lines this time."  
The nobility of my wise brother did not astonish me, rather it made my conviction that I had chosen my allies well, even stronger.  
Rahab and I always looked after our younger and weaker brother.

Soon we returned to our Sanctuary grounds. The fields were shattered with Vampires from all three clans.  
Sparring, chatting and drinking together they passed the time.  
I knew my clan had come out, so to make sure the others did not feel unwelcome and I was proud of my offspring.  
On the wall overlooking the fields I saw my general talking to my new, soon to be, fledgling and heir.  
I knew however that I could not hold back with the gift of vampire unlife any longer.  
Azrael greeted me and disappeared followed by the boy. Soon the warriors in the field started to greet us too and asked about the meeting.  
However I had set my sight on my throne and hurried inside. At the entrance of the Throne hall I was met by Samael.

"Master Raziel, welcome back. Azrael has been so kind to show me around your castle. He is inside the throne room waiting for you."  
Quickly he stood aside, I was glad he recognized my haste.

"I will be with you shortly Samael." I promised him. Inside my throne room I found my general and best friend.  
I was so happy to see him as he had to be my voice of reason and rest.

"Azrael, Dumah has indeed aligned himself with Turel and Zephon. The attack however was not a desperate attempt to break our defenses like I had thought."  
As ever, my first born was quicker than I would ever credit him for.

"He murdered your heir." He said calmly but his voice betrayed the same rage asI felt.  
I nodded sitting down, releasing the tension I had felt ever since I found out Caleb was murdered.

"How did he know Azrael, I kept the heritance a secret from everyone but my inner circle." Azrael stared intensely at me and I knew what was burning on his lips.  
"I do not suspect any of you. Malik and you have both refused the offer I extended to you." I asured Azrael thatI trusted him.  
"I may have been too quick with Caleb, he was not strong enough I know now."  
Suddenly with a loud bang, the door opened and without permision Samael crossed the room in a haste.

"Forgive me my lord. The betrayal, it was me." The young man said while he fell to his knees and feet.  
I stood in shock and stared down at the boy who apparently had cost me my heir.

"Before he was turned, Caleb and I have been friends my lord." Samael spoke in a soft sad tone. His eyes were glistening in tears.  
"That day that he followed Azrael seven years ago I thought he would die for sure." Samael continued.  
"When the warriors returned and I saw Azrael carry my friend into the castle." A sob came and he needed time to continue, I allowed this.  
"I thought he would be drained and that it would be the last time I would see his happy face. Imagine my wonder, when he strolled into the kitchen."  
He chuckled at the memory. "Vampire written all over his face and stance." Samael started to speak in a trembling voice again.  
"I was so happy to see my friend again. He and I talked a lot after that, about how it was to live like an immortal and what blood tasted like according to him."  
A little smile for a happy memory curled on his face again and I knew emotions raged through him.  
"Then one day, he told me something weird had happen. He had become the heir to you, Lord Raziel." He said that it was a rare gift to have bestowed upon a fledgling.  
"I was happy for him, even if it meant that we could not see each other anymore."  
Samael went quiet, swallowed away a big lump in his throat and stood up to face us directly.  
"I was too overconfident and asked a soldier in the street how the little prince was doing. Gaspart, his name was." He strained his memory for the name.  
"He asked me what little prince, it should have triggered an alarm but it did not. I mentioned the new heir of the throne, Caleb." He looked down to the floor inguilt.  
"The Vampire had laughed and then ran off. I never saw him again." Azrael looked at me with loathing in his eyes.

"Zephon's minion." He simply said. I had heard of the spy but never expected him to be on my castle grounds.

"Thank you for telling me Samael, your honesty is appreciated." I grabbed his shoulder to comfort him. I saw the regret in his eyes and it was true.  
"You could not know, an honest mistake is quickly made." Samael looked up at me in gratitude.

"Thank you my lord, I will return to the kitchen and fail you no more." He said as he took a bow and walked away.  
"Where do you think you are going Samael? I have not dismissed you yet boy." Samael stopped and looked back.  
His bow was confused as he tried to steal glances from my face, while at the same time trying to avoid my gaze.

"My lord, I can do no harm in the kitchens, where I shall dedicate my life to cooking." I laughed hard and saw that I even confused Azrael this time.

"Well the damage you have done now, was just outside those kitchens wasn't it? You can't lock yourself up in there" I said in a mean attempt to make them laugh.

"My lord, please he was my friend. One mistake and I cost my friend his life." I beckoned him to come back.

"A poor way to respect that, is to hide yourself in the kitchen if you are given the chance to take his role."  
Samael was dumbstruck and Azrael looked at me incredulously. "Go prepare yourself now." I dismissed him.

"Are you sure about this my lord?" Azrael asked me after Samael had left us alone.

"This is the first time I saw you comfortable with a Human my friend, tell me why this is." My question silenced Azrael as he took a moment to think.

"He seems wise for his age my lord." I punched Azrael in the arm before he could utter another word.

"We are not amongst other soldiers Azrael." He laughed and started again.

"Alright, he seems wise for his age Raz, but we took a gamble with Caleb and look how that has ended."  
I nodded unsure if the decision I had made was made too quickly.  
"Caleb, however, was a boy in comparison to Samael." Azrael suddenly defended my decision.

"What did the two of you talk about?" Azrael looked at me not understanding. "On the walls when I came back you were talking to each other."  
He seemed to remember and laughed. "Just the differences between Human and Vampire, nothing special." I nodded before returning to the original topic again.

"What species do you think our young man would serve better?" I dropped the question and responsibility of an answer on him, for which he was not thankful.

"My lord, I think you already made that decision." He used the formal tone and that made it clear that he would not decide for me. Such a shame.

"Then at nightfall, I will turn him." I decided.

Bound with leather straps and uncomfortable on the wooden table in the dungeons of my castle, was Samael laying perfectly still.  
He was nervous, I could tell, but he did not reveal this to me.

"From the light of the sun that shines upon the humans and give them life. I will now bring you into the darkness and give you death."  
I started my chant. My inner circle surrounded us as they raised their arms in praise.  
"Before us is the human who names himself Samael. Willingly and graciously he has accepted our offer for immortality." I showed the boy to those attending.

"Praise be Kain, for his blessings will fall upon him." They answered as one voice.

"I must now murder the taint that has been inflicted upon your body. The taint is life and it must end before your soul can embark onto immortality."  
This part, I knew, made Samael more and more anxious. His breath was quickening as he looked from me to Azrael and the others.  
The others however did not look at him as they lost themselves in a magical trance.

"The flesh is mortal but the soul is not." They chanted repetitively

"Your blood will be your undoing Samael, but blood will also be your maker. I will offer my blood, thus I will become your maker. Do you accept this gift?"  
Samael started to sweat and after a second or two looked at me and nodded firmly.  
"I am sorry for this." I warned him as I lunged myself upon him. Draining him was the most painful part of the entire ritual I knew.  
Besides a few agonized grunts however, Samael did not try to move or throw me off. Even Azrael did that, when I turned him.  
Around us my circle kept chanting the same line over and over again.

"As it was with Kain, so will it be again." They chanted and it was repeated more quick everytime they said it.  
Then after a few minutes, the five liters of blood had left Samael and when I released his body, I saw his glare dying away.  
Quickly I made a cut right around my heart and let out some blood. It was enough to make a human die but I had to push on.  
I knew this was going to weaken me but it had to be done. Kain had thought me how to create a vampire and I had become a master in the craft.  
Drink a small portion of a human, it will not affect them but only weaken them. Drink them until they die.  
Then give them a few small gulps of your own will make them into weak vampires. Perfect soldier material.  
The more you empty the vessel, the more powerful you will fill it again.  
However, to create a Vampire as powerful as Azrael, and some of my captains, will demand a sacrifice.  
The vessel must be emptied completely, then you must find the balance between your own death and the life you want to bestow upon your new servant.  
Azrael, Malik, Balthazar and Uriel had been blessed with this powerful gift.  
Kain had warned us however not to treat everyone the same, as a power struggle would be the result. I had chosen my comrades well.  
I felt myself weakening as more and more blood poured into Samael's mouth.

Then it happened as it had before. Visions of death. Visions of a spirit that had left the body that was beneath me. I found myself in a stasis of trance.  
It showed me a shadowy world that Kain refered to as limbo. Here the spirit of my recent kill had to make a choice. Live or die a horribe but necesary choice.

"Who am I?" The sudden vocie I had expected asked me. Azrael almost went mad and shouted this question at me. Samael however, seemed calm.  
I looked up and saw him standing at the head's end of the table. The shadows crept around his shoulders and seemed to tug on him to come aloong.

"Your name is Samael. You are a servant of Raziel who is me." I replied weakly.

"No I'm not, not in life I was not." He said scared and started to walk backwards. "Samael is not my name demon. Leave me alone!"  
I knew I had to convince him to come back. This was what Kain called 'the seduction of the soul, and it had to be done quickly.  
No soul was truely free if it had to live a mortal life. It would be sucked into the void that would reincarnate the soul again.  
The Engine of Life we named it. A God-like deity worshipped in the lands of Nosgoth.

"Do you remember Caleb?" I quickly asked him when he turned around. "He called you Samael did he not?"  
The transparent face of the soul looked at me and with a smile he nodded.

"Caleb called me Samael. Yes I remember now. I was named Tristan in life but he would not call me that." The soul laughed and the voice echoed in the void.  
"Samael has been my name ever since he called me so." The voice sounded happy and I knew I could bring him back to life now.  
I woke up from the visions, on the stone floor where Azrael had carefully placed me.

"Master, the boy is not waking up." He whispered at me as the others kept chanting.  
I nodded and with effort I made myself stand up and grabbed the chest of Tristan's body.

"I have no right to rename you Tristan, this has been done by your friend Caleb already." My whisper sounded loud in the stone hall.  
"Now however, I command you to wake once more. Claim your immortality, the wheel of destiny has no power over you anymore."  
Suddenly there was a rumble. This was not uncomon and we called it the rage of a dying god as more and more souls were taken from him.  
"I am Raziel. I am your maker. I demand that you live Samael of the Razielim." A loud and horrifying howling came from all over the room.  
This was the sound of the soul finding its way back to the body again, I knew, for Kain had shown me before.  
All of the sudden Samael opened his eyes wide and the howling scream came from his mouth for a few seconds.  
His body started to trash and spasm in agony, as certain body parts started to change.  
It took me a while to reach the form that the body was taking now.  
However because of my blood, the transformation in my new fledglings would be immediate.  
His five fingered hands started to melt together to form a three fingered claw.  
His feet did the same and formed claws with each having two sharp claws on them.  
Fangs began to grow from the sides of his mouth and his skin became more leathery and tough.  
Throughout his body smaller changes started to appear. He lost any body hair he had except on his head and his muscles grew at least three sizes.

After half an hour my new fledgling was silent and rested, his chest heaving rapidly.  
He sat up and grabbed his head, shocked he looked at his hand and started to inspect his body.

"You are alive, do you remember who you are? Do you know who I am?" I asked stilll weak from the ritual, I tried to keep standing.  
I needed blood and I needed it fast. He looked up at me and nodded.

"You are my maker my Lord Raziel and my name is…" He pondered for a few seconds and gave me a smile from ear to ear.  
"I thank you my lord for honoring my friend. My name is Samael my lord, Tristan has passed away. I nodded and reached out my hand.  
He grabbed it and jumped down the table. Then it was his turn to support me, as I started to faint from the lack of blood.  
Azrael soon caught me and Uriel did the same for Samael, we both needed blood and soon.  
I don't remember how but once again I woke up and found myself in the infirmary being tended to by Zophiel, my healer this time.

"That was one huge risk you took my lord. If Azrael did not bring you to me, I would not have been able to revive you both." She said verry grim.  
"I have some bad news for you my Lord." She said it so dramatically I was concerned that Samael had not made it after all.  
"I now know what the lumps on your back are. I gave you fresh Human blood to heal you my lord, and it caused a change."  
She said it in a whisper as if nobody was to know, as if it was not something to be spoken of.

"A change? Zophiel what are you talking about, surely I would feel it if something had changed about me?"  
I said, and right on cue I felt a sharp stinging pain on my shoulder plates.  
"My god, what is happening?" I screamed in agony and tried to stand up but Zophiel had bound me to the hard bed.  
The door opened and Azrael came storming in.

"Master what is happening to you?" He said as I saw fear in his eyes for the first time that I knew him.

 ***Writers note: A rather long one I think. Not sure if I push too much events in one chapter. Let me know what you think.**

 **Laura, thank you so much for the review, trust me I have more already but I am double checking it if it is worth posting or if I have to change anything.***


	6. Ch5: Consequences

**First of all, the disclaimers of course.** **  
** **All credits go to Denis Dyak the creator of the world of Nosgoth.** **  
** **Then to Crystal Dynamics, Activision and all the studio's I will always forget who gave shape to the world of Nosgoth.**

 **Chapter five: Consequences and a stranger at the table.**

Two weeks after the ritual the Razielim council had gathered. My captains and my most trusted councilors.

Azrael was my right hand and best friend. Besides that he was also the senior captain and the highest ranking warrior in my army.  
They called him the general for keen tactical mind.

Uriel who was the leader of my bodyguard sat beside him.  
She was most outspoken if it needed be.  
Still she had the warmth of a mother at times.

Then there was Azazel.  
I rarely saw him as he was responsible for the graveyard shifts.  
Meaning that he took the Vampires with him who knew the clan grounds well enough.  
They could patrol it without being destroyed by enemy forces.  
They were battle hardened and true warriors.  
My brother Dumah had trained them by my request.

Balthazar did the same during the night.  
Both Vampires were incredible fighters and fierce in friendship and loyalty.  
Balthazar could be a Turelim warrior, he had that flair of confident and arrogance over his looks.  
However, when you spoke to him he was just full of humor and rarely angry.

These were the Vampires I had created in the same way I had created Samael. More powerful and all capable of ruling in my place.

However as fate would have it, none of my close friends wanted the questionable honor of becoming my heir.  
The rest of my followers where good soldiers but none of them I deemed worthy to be heirs.  
Caleb was young and full of life, such an unnatural choosing it was. I had thought him to be safe from harm.  
Was I ever been more deluded than that? I wonder still. A day after the ritual I myself was strong enough to walk about again.  
A day later, against the good intensions and advice of Zophiel, Samael abandoned his bed as well.  
Clutching his side he stumbled into the throne room.

"My lord I feel fine, I have no need for more rest." He told me with a hoarse voice after I ordered him to bed again.

"Soon your training will start Samael. I cannot train you if you grovel and stumble like you will in the state you are in now."  
However the stubborn newborn stretched his back and neck and stood in attention.

"You will not know if you will not try my lord." His stubbornness and defiance remembered me of Azrael when he was just turned.

The days after I taught him how to live, feed and fight like a Vampire. He quickly excelled in all of his tasks.  
He was eager to learn and treated the Humans with the respect I had demanded.  
Now however, it was time to introduce him to Malik, Balthazar and Azazel. They were not present at the ritual and had never met Samael before.  
I felt a bit sorry for the young fledgeling as I had placed him in the center of my throne room, as a display to my captains.  
They had introduced themselves to each other and were now all facing me.

"Caleb's death has been unexpected. It was the sole purpose however, why the Turelim and Zephonim have attacked us at our Sanctuary."  
They all spat on the ground in disgust, I could not help but think "Great now that has to be cleaned." But I allowed their anger.

"Turel must answer for this disgusting act of treason!" Balthazar said in rage. The others agreed and so did I.

"Pay for it he will, but this is no time to talk of war my friends. The gathering of the First Six has been ordered by Kain." I unncesary informed them.  
"Turel has been so kind to rub in that I still need an heir to my throne."  
As expected none of my captains was willing to take this role upon themselves and I did not blame them.  
"I therefore created a new Razielim warrior. In your midst you have met Samael, he was a personal friend to Caleb and a brave man." Some scoffed but said nothing.  
"He personallysaved my life in our last skirmish while he had no buisness on the grounds, he decided to save his master from a cowardly attack."  
My captains turned to him again and gave him a bow in respect. This bode well for both me and for Samael.

Uriel stepped up to inspect Samael first hand. Samael looked at me in a little panic but I n odded at him to let it happen.

"How do we know that you are worthy of following little man?" Her blunt honesty was not new to me, however I had hoped she would not rip him apart.  
At least not at the first meeting. Samael however got to one knee and bowed his head for her.

"You must be Uriel my lady. Caleb spoke highly of you, I am sure you must miss him."  
Sdudenly Uriel stepped back without a word but smiled at Samael who got to his feet again.

"Lord Raziel, how is his fighting skill?" Azazel walked up to Samael and tried to scare him.  
Samael however kept his eye on Azazel's body rather than to face him.

"This will be tested in Kain's palace I think. I like to think that I have trained him as well as I can, in the short time I have had."  
Azazel looked ready to do some more training with my heir but there was no time.

"I think I still can learn much master Azazel, but I understand we have not had much time to spar."  
Samael once more gave respectful attention to one of my lieutenants and it made me proud. When Azazel took his place in the circle again it was Azrael to step up.

"We can debate all we want here, the fact is that we do not run a democracy. You are our blood father, thus the decision lays with you." He looked meaningful at me.  
"I will follow and protect anyone you deem worthy to be your heir my lord. I however, am not a leader thus I would be a poor choice." The others begged to differ.  
Azrael had always been a great leader but too modest for his own good. I knew however what he meant. He was a great leader in war, but not always in times of peace.

"Then Samael will be my heir, let it be known. For now however we must make haste, Kain is awaiting us." I stated and the others bend their knees to Samael.  
They chanted his name and pledged their allegiance to him. "Don't think you're their leader yet young one, you still have to prove yourself worthy." I told him.  
I told him but he already showed them his respect by bending his knee to them as well.

Not an hour later I had Uriel line up my bodyguard again. Twelve fine warriors ready to march with us to the sanctuary of the clans.  
Some hissed in anger at Samael, but a small rectification from my side made them all bow in honor to him.  
Blind obedience, such a virtue. We were waved off and some of the orphans yelled best wishes at Samael as we left the city.

"You were beloved by those in the orphanage, were you not?" Azrael asked the young Vampire. He shrugged absentmindedly.

"I usually took the beating that the chef wanted to inflict on the younger once. I felt obligated to keep them safe." Azrael nodded in understanding.

"That reminds me Balthazar, I want you and your guard to keep an eye on the seniors in our city." I said overhearing the conversation.  
"These slaves are our slaves, I do not tolerate slaves to hit slaves anymore that is something we do if they deserve it." I said not feeling comfortable even with that.  
"They should fear their Vampiric masters not their own kind. Especially if an elder Human hits a child more than necessary."  
Balthazar inclined his head as a sign of understanding.

"Lady Uriel may I ask you something?" Samael picked up his pace to walk alongside Uriel.

"You just did little Vampire, but I will allow another question." The remark made me smile, even to me she was as smart mouthed as she was.

"Caleb told me that you used to have a little dagger on your side. You lost it in a battle or that someone had stolen it?"  
She nodded furiously, the dagger had been a trophy when she defeated Turel's once best warrior in defense of my honor.

"You also told him that you would rip the throat of the thief if you ever found out, did you not?" Uriel nodded again but realization dawned on her face.

"You stole it then?" She asked furious.

"No my lady, it was Caleb himself." Samael said with a calmness in his voice that many Vampires would not be able to conjur.  
However his body told me he was afraid of the furious state in which Uriel seemed to lose herself.  
"He took it from you, for he knew it was precious to you. He wanted something that was dear to you and keep it safe for you." Uriel looked stunned at this.  
"After you told him you would kill the one who had taken it, he did not dare to return it to you. He then gave it to me for safe keeping." He presented her the knife.  
"I told him to bring it back. That you would not hesitate to kill a Human but that you would be rather forgiving to him." Samael sight a little sad.  
"He was not convinced. I hope you will not let anger cloud your memories of him, for he did love you greatly."  
Carefully he handed her the dagger that had been lost a few years ago by Uriel. She stood still looking down at it.

"My … Dagger? He held it safe for me?" Samael did not back down when she looked up with suspicion in her eyes.

"He was sorry for taking it without your permission lady Uriel." The voice in which Samael spoke, sounded very confident and without doubt.  
Suddenly she grabbed Samael and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you little lord!" It was all that she could utter in gratitude, before she took her place back in the pack that had halted softly on my command.  
The men smiled at her and gave apreciative looks back at Samael and soon we marched on.

After an hour or two, we finally saw the first banners of Kain. The black flags with his sigil waved slowly in the wind.  
It did not take us long to reach the gates of the Sanctuary of the Clans.  
On top of the walls there were Vampire guards who looked down at us, awaiting my command to open the gate.  
At the bottom of the wall on stakes as large as a halberd, displayed as a horrifying reminder to the Humans, were the remains of Kain's Human enemies.  
The gate suddenly opened, while I never demanded passage. The reason became clear quickly as five broad shouldered, long haired tall men came walking out.  
Each holding a battle axe, halberd or war hammer. I recognized the leader of this pack of Werewolves, for that is what they were.

"Pack leader Roman, it has been a while." I said while my soldiers drew their weapons.  
The great brown haired man walked up to me and came face to face with me.

"Little lord Raziel, not long enough me thinks." His voice sounded hoarse and rasped in a low tone.

"Kain has spoken with you I take it then?" The big man nodded and took a step back, bowed for me and looked up again.

"Your advice to take the matter of territory up with your maker, gave us the Termogent forests." His voice sounded growling and hateful.  
"His only demand was that we would enter his service, but we already were, sort of."  
I nodded in approval and without any effort we passed the pack of Werewolf warriors.  
"If the favor can be returned my lord, tell us." The voice of Roman came as each group walked on, going about their own business.

Inside the large walls of Kain's castle we were met by the Vampire population. Kain had no Human slaves. To him all they were was food.  
I knew the only Humans in this citadel of Vampire power, were found in the dungeons as blood bags.

"Master Raziel, welcome to Sanctuary." The Vampire lady that met us spoke in a low quiet voice.  
"The almighty Kain is currently hunting for food, he will be back as soon as your brothers arrive too."  
I graciously thanked the lady and ordered my guards to disperse.

"Almighty?" Azrael asked me in a silent voice. "Sounds to me, that our emperor is getting more and more, full of himself."  
I slowly nodded and had to put in effort so I would not laugh at this new travesty of being power-drunk.  
At nightfall we were joined by the Dumahim as well as the Turelim and Rahabim.

"Zephonim soldiers approaching from the east sir." A soldier on the walls yelled down to his commanding officer.

"About bloody time, they are late." The Kainhim captain complained out loud.

"Melchiah is also late." The haughty voice of Turel spoke in a matter of fact attitude.

"He is always late my lord, we expected the Zephonim hours ago." The captain of the guard explained to his high and mighty lordship.

"Oh dear, I don't hope he ran into trouble then." Turel said and the fake worried expression on his face raised suspicion on my mind.  
The Zephonim appeared in good order however, they were just held up on their way to Sanctuary.

"We ran into a pack of wild men, they were no problem for my warriors however." The smirk Zephon gave us however, did not sit well with me.

"Either Roman has been murdered or Zephon is the reason that we have not seen Melchiah yet." The voice of Azrael said with suppressed anger.

"Follow the trail to the point, were Melchiah and Zephon would meet. I feel that Zephon is much too happy with himself."  
Without questioning my orders, for the first time, Azrael took a few warriors and was on his way.  
Within a minute or two however they already came back, with a deranged Melchiah in their midst.

"I will pull his black heart out of his cowardly body and feast upon it!" Zephon and Turel stood across the courtyard smiling disgustingly proud of themselves.

"Lord Melchiah you cannot, you are at Sanctuary." Azrael pleaded with my blood crazed brother.

"Be gone Azrael, or you will suffer the same fate, Sanctuary is a lie anyway." He looked around and found his target.  
"Zephon, you disgusting worm. You murdered my heir." I rushed to Azrael's aid for Melchiah had unconsciously grabbed my general by the throat.  
He was ready to crush it without much effort. Azrael however held up his hand to stop me from interfering.

"What is this ruckus?" Before I could reach the fight, Kain had teleported into the courtyard.  
The shock was enough for Melchiah to let go of my first born.

"It appears Melchiah was under the impression that Sanctuary extended to the roads leading to your castle lord Kain." Turel said with a smirk on his face.

"Zephon killed my heir, he ambushed us on the road father." Melchiah pleaded with our maker, who of course did not show any remorse or pity for his lastborn.

"I am your maker Melchiah, not your father. I was under the impression that you and Zephon were at war?"  
Melchiah nodded and knew were this was heading.  
"All is fair in love and war, you should see this attack coming." The remark was however not meant for my little brother.  
Kain threw me a quick glance and he was right. I should have seen it coming.  
I failed in my protection and safe keeping of my little brother in my arrogance to be the first to arrive.  
I led Melchiah into the room that was appointed to the Razielim and sat him down.

"What happened brother?" I found it to be important to let him speak his mind, before he took his rage to Kain's throne room.

"We were attacked from behind. My scavengers marched over the river that separates Kain's domain from yours, when all of the sudden Zephonim soldiers started to throw my scavengers into the river. I could not do anything because of the laws laid upon us by Kain. When they attacked Madeline however, my first born and heir, I had to step in. Zephon waited for this moment and threw himself into the fight. While he was fighting me, his captain killed Madeline and threw her body unceremoniously into the abyss." I nodded in understanding and sat back into one of the chairs.

"They act without honor and self-pride. They are willing to do anything to keep you down the ranks."  
A knock came and an older looking Vampire lady announced we were expected at the throne room.  
"Remember that Kain wait's for none." She said in an ominous threat before she left us alone.

"Now Kain will listen to me." Melchiah suddenly said as he stood up and led me out of our quarters.

"Hail Kain, conqueror of Nosgoth. Faith weaver and immortal ruler of the clans. Maker of the first and executioner of the last."  
The praise was spoken by me and my brothers.

"Welcome my lieutenants, my creations, my friends." Of course this was a lie for Kain did not have any friends, only subjects.  
"The last time we have seen each other, we decided that each of you need an heir to your throne. Present them to me now."  
As always Melchiah stood up first from his bended knees and walked into the circle.

"Lord Kain, I have no heir to present. He was murdered in a cowardly attack this afternoon. Zephon has attacked..." But Kain nodded and dismissed Melchiah.

"Not surprising is it Melchaia? I hope you can present me with an heir when I come to visit your domain soon?"  
Melchiah bowed and he turned away his gaze in shame and anger. Zephon was the next in line to present his heir.  
As he walked forwards without a follower however, the attack on Melchiah became clear to me.

"My lord, my heir died last night at the hands of a group of Vampire hunters. I cannot present you with an heir yet either."  
Kain looked surprised at this development, Zephon and Turel were such suck ups that this was the first time they could not show results to their master.

"Do I understand that you killed Melchiah's heir so that you will not drop in rank?" Zephon did not say anything but we all knew this was the reason.  
"You see Melchiah? Even if it is a coward's act, this is a show of ambition." Kain simply said and the matter of the murdered heirs was over for our great leader.

Dumah introduced us to Hannibal, a thought looking warrior who was looking at us calculating if he could kill us.  
Rahab introduced us to Davis, a Vampire who seemingly had seen the world and was bored by it.  
Turel showed us Rabastan, a haughty Vampire who would clearly tell us how to run our kingdoms, as his master would.  
All of the sudden, the gazes of my brothers and their heirs turned on me as I pushed Samael forwards.

"Lord Kain, I wish to introduce to you the heir to the Razielhim clan." Turel snarled in disbelief.

"I thought I had murdered your heir not so long ago brother." He said without thinking. Kain stood and all of us bend our knee in automatism.

"You did and you broke Sanctuary in the progress Turel." The bastard looked afraid al of the sudden as he bend his head so not to look at our master.  
"Sanctuary is in place for a reason Turel." Kain's voice sounded as a whisper, it scared us all when he spoke like this.  
"The Cabal introduced it to me and it gave me a safe haven to which I could turn if I ever needed to hide myself." Kain slowly crept forward at Turel who shivered.  
"You and your little spider broke the rule of Sanctuary in such a dishonorable way that a punishment must be given."  
Without warning and with just a whisp of a sound, Kain leapt from the place where he stood drew the Soulreaver and plunged it into neck of Rabastan.  
The poor Vampire did not know what happened as the life was sucked into the sword. With a cry of agony the body started to burn away.

"My lord, please no!" But the whimpering plead for the life of his heir came too late out of Turel.  
The ashes that once were Rabastan were slowly falling to the floor as Kain withdrew his sword again.

"The sacred rules are in place and will not be broken again Turel. What I have created I can also undo. Never asume that this does not apply to you." He said coldly.  
"Zephon as you aided in the breach of Sanctuary but have no heir for me to murder..." Suddenly Kain grabbed him by his throat and pulled him closer.  
"I can tell you that your soldiers are being put to the sword at this moment." Kain spat the words at his luitenant  
Zephon looked up in horror and indeed in the distance we could hear cries of fear and battle. Kain stepped back and sat down onto his throne again.

"Let this be a warning for those who think about breaking rules in the future. I am not blind, nor deaf." He then took a second and looked at me.  
"Raziel I think you were introducing me to someone?" I stood up and so did the rest of my brethren.

"Yes my lord, I wish to introduce to you my heir." I said as Samael stepped forward and went to one knee once more.

"Samael my lord, human born and your servant until I die." Kain said nothing at first but then burst out in laughter.

"Human born?" He said after a while and laughed some more. "Where do you think vampires come from, human born fledgling?"  
Samael looked up in surprise.

"My friend and predecessor Caleb told me that Vampires were descendants of ancient winged race my lord."  
Kain laughed again but not as abundant as he did before, he rather had a fascinated look in his eyes.

"Ancient and winged you say?" He asked after he calmed down a bit. Samael nodded and knew he had made a mistake in telling this to our emperor.  
"Our blood may be noble youngling, but I think that is a bit farfetched." The emperor said as he stood up again.  
"You made me laugh however Samael. For this I will grand you that you will not have to face my warriors as the others will."  
The generous offer came as unexpected as the tumult that Dumah and Turel made about it.

"With all due respect my lord, I would like to prove myself against your warriors anyway."  
Samael made me proud with his bravery, for Kain had some excellent warriors amongst his army. Kain clapped his cloven claws and smiled in anticipation.

"Then let it be so, seeing you so eager I suggest you will be the first to fight then Samael." Samael bowed and stepped back.  
"Mind you young Vampire, these warriors were created by me and before you were even born." Kain told my new heir in a mocking voice.  
Samael however did not show any emotion and just bowed again. "But first we feast! As is tradition." Kain suddenly said loud and with a smile.  
How I distrusted this happyness in him.

Kain had us all tdrink and feed upon humans, I had to teach Samael as he did this for the first time consciously.  
The screams of fear and pain that echoed the hall were those of our Human victims. It was nothing special for me or my brethren, nor for most of the heirs.  
Samael however looked a bit uncomfortable at the scene as it was his first time he experienced a feeding in this fashion.  
The heir to the Razielim, was not one with a weak stomach as he did not flinch at feeding himself.  
I could imagine what he was thinking, seeing that he was Human himself only two days ago.

"You worked in our kitchens Samael did you not?" Uriel asked akes my heir and the latter nodded as he had a mouth full of blood.  
"I think this fact gives you a strong stomach." Uriel told him as she saw him feed himself slow and carefully.

"The fact is that I will go berserk if I do not feed, my lady. However, I rather control my feeding then to drain a human completely."  
He put action to his word as he left his victims alive, draining only a bit from them.  
The Humans of course were still weak when he did, but they would survive.  
The evening would even be considered to be a success if not for the arrogance of Turel.

"What is this then, a Vampire who does not want to kill?" The question was asked loud enough to make a spectacle out of it by Zephon and the Turelim guards.

"Let it be Turel, if Samael chooses not to kill he will not kill." I warned Turel in a kind enough way.  
Turel however stood up and drunk with blood and angry for his loss, he quickly grabbed the still weak human by its neck.

"As a Vampire, you should not play with your food, let it know who is the superior species."  
Without waiting for any word of protest Turel bit the neck of the Human and in four deep draws sucked it empty.  
Looking directly at Samael he threw the body to the other side of the hall.  
Samael did not bat a single eyelid and just sat back with a goblet of blood.

"Lesser Vampires than you my lord Turel, have dared to drink from human warriors after a long battle. Risking their own life as they were weakened."  
Then he pointed at the broken body on the other side of the room. "A half emptied body is apparently still a challenge for some I guess."  
The statement came as a slap in the face and I knew he had insulted Turel to his core.

"Enough!" It was Kain however, who answered in anger. Turel had opened his mouth to tell my fledgling off but our high king had finally lost his patience.  
"I have not invited you to squabble like mere mortals. No Turel, settle this in your pathetic war but not here. Stop challenging the youngling if you cannot win!"  
Suddenly the doors of the large hall were thrown open and in came a cloaked figure that laughed mockingly at our maker.  
The look in the eyes of Kain spoke surprise and horror. Or was this fear?

"Is this what you had in mind, when you set out to make your own Vampiric kingdom?" The hooded man asked in a low almost purring voice.  
"After your grand conquest, I would have hoped to meet you in a more, well-mannered company." The voice of the man almost purred as a cat.  
"Instead you surround yourself with squabbling infants Kain. How degrading this must be for a Vampire such as you."  
My brethren and I all stood together in anger and defiance, finally for the first time in ages we had a common cause.

"You better hold your tong creature, you are speaking to the masters of Nosgoth! I do not care who you are. We will rip you apart for such insolence."  
I threatened the hooded figure who cloaked himself in a dirty brown cloak.  
A common man would not even think about entering this castle, but to speak to us in such manner?  
However I was even more surprised when the man chuckled in amusement as he spread his arms in an open challenge.

"Do not kill them please." Kain said in a mocking tone. I realized that he was not speaking to us but to the man at the door.  
With these words of distrust we flung ourselves at the man. If we ever had made a mistake in underestimating our opponent then this was that moment.  
With ease and a chuckle he caught me by the throat and knocked Turel aside as if he were made out of leafs.  
He punched me in the belly what made me puke a little blood and threw me back into my seat.  
Dumah who was the fiercest and most acomplished warrior in Nosgoth was made a play toy as he tried to fight the man bare handed.

"This is futile and somehow familiar!" the stranger laughed as he kicked Dumah half way across the table.

"Enough!" Kain yelled as he saw his table in tatters. We stood and regrouped again surrounding the stranger.

"Call of your dogs, Kain. I have no desire to kill them." Before I could answer however Kain slammed his fist on the table.

"Raziel, Turel I said enough!" We looked back incredulously, who was this man that he could tell our maker what to do. "Leave us, all of you." Kain yelled the order.  
However, I could hear that he begged us to leave, not for his own sake or that of the stranger. It was for our own sake better that we obeyed.

The Rahabim left the castle first as Rahab himself gave me a warning look.  
The remainder of the Turelim looked upon us hatefully as we prepared ourselves to leave as well.

"Melchiah will you accompany us?" I asked my giant brother.  
He huffed indignantly but agreed as we started to march out.

"We will meet on the battlefield brother. We will decimate you, this I SWEAR!" Turel still drunk yelled after us.  
We did not pay it any mind but on our way to our clan territory I was not surprised to see Uriel taking my bodyguards with her.

"Where is that woman going now?" Azrael complained but I just laughed.

Something told me, Turel was going to miss his guards very soon.

 ***Writer's note: I wrote this story years ago. I just polished it a bit here and there to make it readable for you guys. However when I came to the bit where Kain killed Turel's heir and told Zephon he was going to loose all of his soldiers that he brougt? I was wondering why there was no wedding or King in the North to murder as well. (Red Wedding anyone?) But I swear I had never heard of the books of Ice and Fire before, I just wanted revenge for Caleb. However minor his role seemed to be in the story, in my mind he had an impacct on Raziel. So again, let me know good or bad? I like to hear both sides.***


	7. Ch6: Destiny unfolds

**First of all, the disclaimers of course.** **  
 **All credits go to Denis Dyak the creator of this world.**  
**

 ** **Then to Crystal Dynamics, Activision and all the studio's I will always forget who shaped the world of Nosgoth.****

 **Chapter six: Destiny Unfolds**

"The look on Turel's face when we slaughtered his body guard." Uriel said cheerful as she threw a banner spike at my throne that night.  
"Why does he always need to take so many of his bastards with him anyway?"  
I looked at the green and silver banner and felt a sense of justice running through my very being.

"Finally some justice for Caleb." Samael worded out my thoughts as he was distracted from his sword practice by Uriel's sudden arrival.  
With a hard hit to his jaw, the new heir was pushed to the floor by Malik.

"I too celebrate the justification for Caleb young master, but you dropped your guard and now that justice has been avenged by your enemy!"  
He said snarling. Impatience dripping from his gaze at the young heir.  
"Focus! You cannot allow them to catch you off guard or they will kill you without mercy."  
The older sword master said trying to sound calm. Samael nodded at these words and stood up to continue his training.

"I take it that you had no trouble dispatching them?" I asked the captain of my bodyguards.

"Well Turel had a hard time to keep himself out of the skirmish, but I reminded him of the sacred rules. I think he is very angry with you, my Lord."  
She took out another green banner that was dripping with blood. "I think he will be coming for this by the way."  
She sat on one knee and offered me the bloody package. I took it from her and unfolded it as it seemed quite heavy for a banner.

"This is Septimus is it not?" I asked as I saw the face on the decapitated head. Uriel nodded and looked at me with pride.

"His captain of bodyguards. I also retrieved something else by killing this bastard sir."  
One of her soldiers came forward with another banner pike and she unfolded the bloody banner to reveal the trident that once belonged to my brother Rahab.  
I was astonished and got up from my throne.

"That is my brother's sacred weapon. Was he carrying it while we were at Kain's castle?" Uriel nodded in answer and offered it to me.  
"Uriel, do you know what this means for my brother?" The young female Vampire shrugged and shook her head.

"To be honest my Lord I can't say I do but I figured it would mean a lot to the Lord of the Drowned Abbey." I took the trident from her claws and weighed it in my arm.

"Such balance, one would need a lot of discipline to wield this mighty weapon." I was impressed by the craftsmanship and then without hesitation gave it back to my captain.  
"We will leave tomorrow and I want you to present it to Rahab yourself. It was you who regained the weapon so it should be you who should return it."  
Uriel took the weapon with a bow.

"I do not question your brother's integrity but this should strengthen our alliance with the Rahabim Clan as well my Lord." She whispered and I agreed with her.

The following day I exited the gates of my sanctuary with Malik, Uriel and Samael. A short counsel with my captains had come to this small party.  
The smaller the party the smaller the chance of Zephon's spiders to notice us.  
Malik knew the swamp lands better than any of us and he could bring us to the Rahabim territory quick and safe.  
Of course nothing goes without incident in the Vampiric world of Nosgoth.  
When we neared the passage between my fortress and the swamps that separated us from the Drowned Abbey we were ambushed by Vampire-hunters.  
A nuisance because they made a lot of noise. Noise that would be picked up by the spying spiders of Zephon for sure.

"Vampires!" One of them, their captain apparently, yelled as we passed through the swamps that linked the Rahabim Clan territory to that of my own.

"Not now Human, we're in a hurry." I warned him and drew my sword.  
But these humans had other plans as they too took out their weapons and armed themselves to battle a foe that had become too powerful for them.

"Steady men! These foul Demons cannot harm our souls as long as we believe in the power of our maker!" The words were brave but useless.  
We might not be able to harm their souls but that was not what we Vampires went for was it?

"Samael, either kill your human or feed on him. Do not toy with him." I ordered my heir and he looked disappointed at me.  
I could not believe I actually had to tell him not to play with his food.

"I don't want to do either of them. I hunger to be honest but I do not wish to kill him." Samael answered after parrying off every attack that the Human tried on him.  
I leaped forward and grabbed the small figure by his throat.

"Feed on him Samael, or I will kill him right now. Normally I would tell you not to kill him but just to take a little blood." I held out the figure that struggled in panic.  
"However this dog is an a follower of Vampire hunters that once brought us to the brink of extinction. That is, until Kain decided to raise me and my brothers from the death."

"A filthy act of necromancy against the will of our maker!" The Vampire-hunter shouted hatefull.

"We subdued the New Sarafan Order and this is what remains of that order. Mongrels that think that they are entitled to take revenge on us."  
The Human struggled in my claw as Samael was with his conscious.

"Filth of the earth, you should be murdered for all that you have done! Every filth breathing one of you." The Vampire hunter shouted angry.  
Samael looked up at the man and doubt flickered behind his eyes.

"Not all of us are as bad…" But the Vampire hunter spat at my heir and started to elbow my ribs to no avail." Caleb did not deserve to die. He was kind to us... to Humans."  
The Vampire hunter saw his opening and laughed.

"And who was this beast you speak of huh? Was he the filth that turned you into the monster you now are? Or was he your brother, your friend? Your lover than?"  
He taunted Samael as if it was him that held Samael by the throat. "Tell me, do you miss him? Do you miss your Demon lover?"  
At this last taunt Samael jumped at him and sank his clawed hand in his chest. Blood trickled from the shallow cuts.

"I do miss him. Do you want to know how that feels?" Slowly his claw penetrated the man's chest.  
Inside I could hear the bones crack and break as the man screamed in pain.  
"It pains me to remember him. I feel agony when someone disrespects him. This loss I have suffered is as if someone just RIPPED MY HEART OUT!"  
With that, Samael tore the heart out of the screaming man. My magic could keep him alive only a few seconds longer. I knew I had to because Samael was not done yet.  
"Do you understand Human? I wanted to spare you for death is a waste. But you asked me and this is how I feel!" With a growl Samael crushed the heart in his claw.  
The man died screaming andd with a look of disgust I tossed him into the bushes.

Suddenly several grey clad Vampires jumped out of nowhere and started to rip apart the body that I just disposed of.  
They wore the sigil of Zephon and as I had expected they were the little spying spiders of Ikar the Spider. As we called the Zephonim spy master.  
Samael saw what happened and a blind rage took hold of him.

"Be wary Samael, they are stronger than you think. I cannot help you by law!" Samael however did not listen. Old grief had been replaced by new rage for our enemies.  
He stormed at the Fledglings and ripped off one of their heads with one clean swipe of his claw. "Help him Uriel!" I ordered my captain.  
I did not have to order anyone as Uriel and Malik both charged the small group of Zephonim spies.  
The blood thirsty little critters were taken by surprise as it seemed even though they were following us in the first place.  
The lust for blood had made them forget about us and when the first one died by Samael's hand they did not even react.  
When Uriel and Malik entered the fight however they started to hiss and scream. As if I was looking at a flock of scavenger birds the Zephonim fought for their very own.  
Clawing at my captains and my heir to defend themselves they still tried to gain as much blood from the man's corpse as they could.  
This made it easy for my followers to dispatch them quickly.

"Samael, we must go!" Samael took his time with the last of Zephon's followers. He had torn of one of its arms and was beating him with it mercilessly.  
"Samael!" I warned and he looked back. "Kill him now." I ordered him and Samael did what he was told.

"I'm sorry my Lord. I…" Quickly I walked over to him and placed my claws on his shoulders.

"You are still grieving for your friend. I understand but you cannot take your emotions into battle, for that will be your undoing." I calmed my voice to sound more reasonable.  
"Fight with passion but do not let grief cloud your mind." Samael scoffed a little as he looked up at me.

"You yourself broke the rules and attacked fledglings when they attacked our sanctuary. Was this not because of emotion?"  
He asked defiantly and I saw that defiance build up courage in his eyes.

"They did not only break sanctuary as a rule. They attacked my servants where they should be safe. I answered that with retribution." I nodded at the question.  
"Of course I was enraged by the attack. But my concern was to drive them from our homes and restore my sanctuary rather than take vengeance. Grief would come later."  
Samael looked at me and I knew he did not believe all that I was telling him. I could not help but to smile and rubbed his head.  
"Try not to let your hatred blind you from your surroundings, or you will be jumped by your enemies." At that he nodded and inclined his head out of respect.  
"We move on!" I ordered my followers.

After a few hours we reached the Abbey of the Holy Fire, which was once a sanctuary of Human believers. A believe that spoke of cleansing the world from Vampires with fire.  
Now this safe haven was the Clan territory for the Rahabim. It was surrounded by water and hosted a large Vampire clan.

"Lord Raziel?" A familiar voice asked a little surprised. Joshamee, who was the captain of Rahab's bodyguards came up to us.  
"My Lord Rahab did not mention that you would come to our sanctuary." His suspicion was reasonable in these times so I bowed to him to show him I had no ill will in mind.

"Captain Joshamee, my apologies for this sudden appearance, we come in peace I assure you. We bring a gift for your Lord." Joshamee nodded and his face turned apologetic.

"I did not mean to imply to think anything other than a peaceful visit Lord Raziel. My deepest apology." He then dropped to one knee as did the soldiers behind him.  
"I will alert Lord Rahab of your coming." He took off and I waited with my followers in the courtyard.  
After a short while my brother Rahab exited his palace and with a bow he welcomed us.

"Raziel, have I missed a summoning brother?" I laughed at his surprise and shook my head.

"No dear brother, I am visiting to bring you an offer of good will and a hope of an even better alliance." I suggested Uriel to come forth.  
She was on her knees behind me as well as Malik and Samael. I never had to teach any of them these courtesies, they just did it out of respect.  
I was sure though that they would never bow to Turel or Zephon like they were for Rahab.

"Uriel? I already have a fine captain Raziel, no disrespect intended young lady." Uriel laughed at these words and stabbed the banner covered trident firmly in the ground.  
The form of its shaft drew Rahab's gaze as his jaw opened slowly. "Is that…" He asked in a whisper as he took the trident in his claw.  
He disposed of the Turelim banner and I could see the happiness in his face as he glanced at his favored weapon.  
"How?... How did you get hold of this?" I let him enjoy the weapon for a few more seconds and then spoke up.

"Uriel brought it to me, you should ask her." Rahab looked from me to my Captain and he smiled.

"Who else than you my lady." He said and she started to bend her knee. However Rahab was faster and went to a respectful bend of the knee himself.  
"Thank you Uriel, I would love to hear this story but let me give you my thanks first."  
Then Rahab did something right in front of my presence that would usually be considered to be treason.  
All my fledglings were branded with my sigil when I turned them. Uriel wore hers in her neck.  
Rahab took her right arm and with his claw scratched his sigil in her wrist.  
Then he made a little cut in his hand and placed it on the bleeding Rahabim sigil which started to shine and burn her skin.

"If ever you need sanctuary and you are near my territory. Consider yourself to be one of us and don't hesitate to visit."  
Then Rahab looked at me and did not look away when I met his gaze. But I was at peace with his decision.  
It was the greatest honor he could give her I knew.

"So when do you think Turel will come for vengeance?' Rahab asked me when we talked about how Uriel recovered the sacred trident from Turel's claws.

"I actually expect him to rally his forces and instruct Zephon to do the same." I answered looking around the Vampire High-Lord's territory.  
"Dumah is of course always ready for war. He can march his troops any time Turel calls for him." Rahab nodded and ordered one of his minions to sound the call-for-arms.

"I will order my troops to stand ready too. Where do we meet?" I laughed as there was only one place for war in Nosgoth these days.

"At the Pillars of course. Where our emperor can watch the battle being fought in his honor." Saying it made me more nauseous than any rotting blood could.  
As life became scares in Nosgoth, I had learned to appreciate all that there was left. Kain on the other hand, was more concerned with playing emperor of a crumbling empire.  
He treated these wars, in which I seemed to lose more servants than I was able to make, for his personal amusement. Rahab nodded and saw me out of the castle.

"My lord, a messenger for you." Two of Rahab's soldiers came walking towards us. In their midst was a small Vampire that had a confident smug on his face.

"Turelim aren't you?" I asked judging on his outfit. He looked from Rahab to me and said nothing back as he focused on Rahab again.

"Lord Rahab, my master wishes to congratulate you with the return of your sacred trident." The fledgling looked at Rahab's weapon with greed and continued.  
"He also offers you one last chance to join him in his conquest of the Razielim clan. He awaits your answer."  
Before Rahab could answer however the overconfident messenger looked at me and seemed to measure me.  
"Leader of our enemies. I have orders to tell you that my master, the majestic Turel, expects you to bring your host to Pillar Temple four days from now." He paused for effect.  
"Fail to show up and prove to us that you indeed are the coward that we know you to be." I could only snarl at this little filth as I could not touch him by law.  
However this law did not apply to captains. Both Uriel as well as Barbosa, who was captain of Rahab's town guard grabbed him by every limb.  
They pulled him to make him hang flat in the air with his back facing the sky as if they were trying to fold a flag.

"LET GO OF ME!" The messenger yelled in panic. Joshamee stepped forward and in his hand he bore a torch.  
From his belt he pulled out a knife which he started to use to cut the messenger's back open.  
The screams that the messenger let out sounded like a squealing boar to me but I felt no compassion for him.  
I did not try to stop it, nor did I want it to stop. The message that was carved in his back was burned closed with the torch.  
As vampires could not heal from fire the burned-in message would be easy to read for his master.

"NO!" was the first message that was carved between his shoulders. Signed with the Rahabim sigil.  
"4 Days!" Was the second message and it was signed with my own sigil.

When the captains were done with their revenge they let the screaming Vampire fall to the floor as he hit it with his face first.

"You will pay for this." He said after he recovered from the pain.

"Take his tunic but let him keep his pants." I said and I stepped forward and grabbed the messenger by the throat as my orders were carried out.  
"When addressing the High-Lords of Kain your emperor, even if he is your enemy, remember your place swine!"  
I threw him casually towards the gates where he quickly picked himself up and began to run as some fledglings started to chase him.

"Make sure he gets back alive to his master alive!" Rahab warned them to be sure.

"I fear our time spent together is short brother." I told Rahab but he held up his claw to pardon me.

"We have work to do if we are to defeat our brothers. Warn Melchiah of the impending attack before it is to late Raziel." Rahab said calm and guided us to the gate.  
"Trust me if I say we want his support and his troops when the Zephonim and Dumahim release their full force." Rahab sighed and stared at the river near his teritory.  
"Turel does not have many soldiers but they are strong. The other two however, have the numbers." I agreed with Rahab.  
We did not have many fledglings but they were well trained and were given more power than Zephon or Dumah ever gave theirs.  
Turel had learned that from me and he had given only a select few the power needed to match my warriors.  
I gave a last bow to my brother Rahab and then left his clan's territory.

On our way back some Turelim warriors tried to jump us and seemed very eager to kill Uriel.  
My captain disposed them quickly with the help of Malik and Samael.  
The young heir made me proud by showing what he had learned thus far.  
When the little skirmish was over he took the banner from the shoulder of the first soldier that he had killed.

"A trophy." He said as he spat at the dead Vampire.

"Granted." I said as I rather did not see any Turelim colors in my castle.

"What are you planning to do with it little one?" Uriel asked him as she took the cloth from him.

"I will ask Casiel the Blacksmith to use it for the scabbard of my sword. So that my sword will always be sticking in Turelim colors."  
Uriel could see the fun in that and gave the cloth back to its new owner.

"My Lord Raziel, I must beg for forgiveness." Uriel suddenly said and she showed me her arm. The sigil of Rahab was still burning red and Uriel bowed her head.  
"I did not refuse the gift. I should have refused it my Lord." I shook my head and lifter her head to make her look at me.

"You have not dishonored me by going to my brother without me knowing it. I was there I could have stopped him." I smiled guilty and gave her a wink.  
"I knew this would happen and I have let it happen. You now have two clans you can call home. I'm just happy that it was Rahab and not Turel who chose you."  
Then I chuckled playing with a thought."This might even prove useful, might it ever happen in our immortal lives that the Rahabim and Razielim have a fall out."  
She looked up at me and nodded quietly.

The rest of the journey back to our sanctuary happened quiet and peacefully.

That night, my captains and Samael joined me to discuss our strategy for the impending attack. They all were exited that the war would start at last.  
Nothing is so frustrating as a war that does not happen. The waiting, the tension that comes along with it all.  
I could wander around my castle and see my subjects smile or greet me courteously but their eyes betrayed their feelings.  
Fear, hate and doubt were common in their souls. As I stood around the war-table with my captains I could see a lot of tension between them as well.  
All of my captains were disciplined in the art of war but none of them wanted to have a war. It was for the same reason I had never wanted this war.  
There was no point of fighting a war that would only result in a certain peace that would inevitably result into another war.  
Maybe the alliances would be different but there would be another fight. It was the burden of being as immortal as we claimed to be. Killable but never aging.  
Bluntly said, these wars only served to thin the herds. In the end I would even have to send my captains to the Necropolis.  
It was the city in which Melchiah had based his clan. I have protected my youngest brother for so long that I could not imagine myself doing so but it was inevitable.

"I think at this point Turel considers this as a war of formality. Knowing him, he will send his troops towards us as a disciplined machine."  
Azazel said annoyed and moved the green pawns that represented Turel's troops into a double line on the battlefield that we came to know as 'The Testing Grounds'.

"No Turel is smarter than that. He will make sure his troops are the last to fall. He will hope for Kain to end this conflict before any of his will be killed." Azrael said calm.

"He did so in the last war when we faced him and Dumah's clan together with Melchiah's clan."  
Malik said and he moved the pawns on two of the three entrances to Kain's castle.  
The Sanctuary of Clans was the bastion that hosted this battlefield and Kain would be watching the war.  
We were all sure of this.

"He will come from two sides, cowering behind Zephon's little critters and Dumah's proud warriors" Balthazar spoke in agreement and Uriel nodded too.

"Every chance he gets on letting others die to preserve his own filthy line, he will grasp it with both hands." Uriel agreed and they looked at me.

"What are your thoughts my Lord?" Samael spoke suddenly and he woke me up from my own thoughts.  
I had been bothered by the burning pain in my shoulders and back that happened more and more after the first time.  
It did not make me pass out anymore, but I knew something was wrong.  
However I could not seem to be weak at this moment of war and I did not mention it to the healers or even Azrael.  
My general walked around the war table looking at me from time to time. He knew something was wrong but did not press the matter.

"Me? I think you no longer need me when it comes to planning a war with Turel." I said with a smile as I looked at the table.  
"However, do not underestimate his drive for revenge. Uriel killed his bodyguard and Kain killed his heir because of me." I spoke my concern and they all agreed.  
"He wants to kill as many of us as he can. Samael has four days to train even harder than he already has. He will be the first that Turel will go for." I sighed as I looked at him.  
"Turel might even do it himself so I want to keep an eye on him at all times." I said and I was sure I was right about this. Turel would go after my heir first.  
I had costed Turel his and he would want to kill mine.

When I got up to take a closer look at what my captains had created on the table, the pain in my shoulders and back reached a violent boiling point.  
I felt my skin rip open and the lumps that the healers had pointed out before cracked open.  
I felt a weird sensation as if part of my skeleton was forced out of my spine and through my flesh and skin it escaped my body.  
With a scream of pain I fell to my knees.

"Close the doors, let nobody in!" Azrael ordered and I heard the loud clang of metal in the distance. Two of my captains caught me and I could only see their horrified faces.

"My Lord stay with us!" I heard Samael plead for me.

"What are those?" Uriel almost screamed in surprise and with a feeling of sick shooting out of my mouth the pain stopped.  
Something had happened to me and I felt stronger than ever before.

"Blood." I whispered hoarse as my throat was as dry as sand. Samael ran out of the throne room and came back only a few moments later with a large jug of blood.

"My Lord, please drink!" He said an I heard concern in his voice.

"What happened? What are you all looking at?" I did not have to wait long for an answer as I felt something moving on my body that was not supposed to be there.  
"What is happening to my back?" I knew the blood that was given to me, was healing whatever damage had been done to my body.

"My Lord, you…" Azrael spoke but his voiced trailed as he kept staring at me in shock and awe.

"I think it's safe to say you can probably fly." Malik said as he was the most forthcoming vampire I had ever created.  
I tried to look at my back but it was not necessary as the wings on my back showed themselves as I turned my head.

"Oh this is not good." I said concerned as I knew I had just, unwillingly committed an act of blasphemy. I had surpassed Kain in form and probably ability.  
My master would evolve first and that would be followed by one of his lieutenants. Normally the first to change after Kain, would be me.  
Did that mean he had undergo a chance without us knowing about it?

"My Lord I would advise to tell the emperor as soon as possible." Azazel spoke first and helped me to my feet alongside Azrael.

"I will, but first we have a war to win." I said softly as I crawled back to my feet.  
"Turel will give me hell for this. Whatever happens at the sanctuary of clans I cannot allow that bastard to come after my clan if I'm not here to govern it."  
I looked at my captains who re-gained their posture and stood in attention around the table.

As if nothing happened I dragged myself to the table.  
Feeling every muscle in my body as I did so, and went on with strategizing a war I hoped would end all wars with at least Turel.  
My wings softly folding themselves on my back, as if they had a life of their own, they warmed my sore body.


	8. Ch7: Brother vs Brother

**First of all, the disclaimers of course.** **  
** **All credits go to Denis Dyak the creator of the world of Nosgoth.** **  
**

 **Then to Crystal Dynamics, Activision and all the studio's I will always forget who gave shape to the world of Nosgoth.**

 **Chapter Six: Brother vs Brother**

I had not much time to get used to my wings as the day of the battle drew closer. At least I saw Samael making great progress in a short amount of time.  
His skill with a sword was only matched and even outmatched by his skill with two blades.  
He usually practiced with two kitchen knives until my blacksmith Casiel gave him two proper combat knives.  
Samael was so grateful for this that he called them Casiel's Fangs.  
My blacksmith was not one who ever held any grudge nor would he become emotional quickly.  
However the fact that he ruffled Samael's hair told me that the naming had touched the tough blacksmith's heart.

"My Lord!" Samael greeted me when I came to look at his progress. "How… how do you feel?" He could not hide his concern as he came up to me.

"Good, thank you for asking. What are you doing? Where is Azazel?"  
The absence of his mentor concerned me as Azazel did not leave his pupils alone with any weapon by principal.

"He and Azrael had a little argument as Azrael wanted to teach me too." He pointed at the door that led to the armory.  
"They are now consulting Lady Uriel in there." I nodded courtly and made my way to the armory. Inside my lieutenants were arguing audibly.  
It was not about Samael however.

"The emperor will not take this transformation lightly. Even if he would want to, the rules are clear. Kain will transform first, then his firstborn will follow him."  
I heard Azazel say and I could almost taste his fear.

"Our master will be punished for this transgression but until that time I will serve him to the best of my ability Azazel. Can you say the same?" Azrael said calm.  
There was no pause, there was no doubt when Azazel spoke in a voice as if Azrael had just stabbed him.

"Of course I can. He is my maker, he is my master and I have so much to be grateful for. I will not forsake him ever. I am merely pointing out that Kain will…"  
I stepped into the light and Uriel bowed her head quickly as she saw me enter.

"Lord Raziel!" She said more as a warning to the others than to greet me.

"Lady Uriel, Azrael, Azazel." I said coldly as I was not sure what I stumbled upon yet.  
The three looked at me and all three wore the face of a thief that was caught in the act. "Fear of what is to come is pointless if you forget to live in the now."  
I said and I saw them relax a little more. "I am aware that Kain will maybe attack this clan. I know that my transformation will anger him."  
I looked each of my lieutenants in the eyes and smiled. "I am also aware that I have created five fine true leaders." When I met Azraels eyes, he bowed his head.  
"I know I can trust you with my clan if that time comes. I will take my responsibility and will give my life to have yours spared if that is what it takes."  
I made the promise and I knew it might come to that but I was not planning on going down without a fight.  
"For now Kain is not my concern. Turel however is on my mind too often. He will not rest until my legacy is undone. He is the enemy that we must fight now!"  
I said sharply and the rest balled their fist and slammed it to their heart.

"We will make sure he and his kin will grovel before us my Lord." Azrael said and I knew he would keep his oath as long as he could.  
He had taken the last day to train Samael and I knew my heir would turn into a fine warrior before he had to face his first war.

"Kain will call it Blasphemy my Lord." Gadreel, the priest that taught the humans how to read and write, spoke in a whisper.

"I know, but he made me and this is the risk he took by doing so."  
I answered with a sigh as he continuously tried to convince me to see the emperor before the battle.

"He might even set the rest of the clans upon yours my Lord, how will you defend your clan if you have to take on every other Vampire in Nosgoth?"  
I had no answer to this and the Human tailor that fashioned me a new cape with my sigil embroidered on it had to endure my frustration.

"Watch what you are doing Human!" He had been nervous and had poked me a few times before but I never really minded it.  
I knew that despite my best effort the Humans still feared my clan and me in particular.

"I'm so sorry master!" he bowed his head and stepped back. "I will report for disciplinary duties when I'm done master."  
He said and almost crawled to the floor to kiss my feet when I grabbed him and pulled him up again.

"Don't be ridiculous." I sighed and straightened his tunic.

"Lord Raziel I would advise…" I held up my hand to the priest and pointed at the door.

"You are done advising me Gadreel, get out." I ordered the posh Vampire and he left mumbling to himself.

"Again master, I was…" I held up my hand to the tailor as well and he bowed his head immediately.

"Does this new cape conceal my wings?" The tailor looked at me and nodded but then smiled a little.

"What wings master?" I could appreciate this and smiled back.

"Thank you." I gave him a rusty coin that would make sure he could eat and feed his family as well for at least a week.

"You and your fascination with your Humans." A low rumbling voice said as Rahab stepped from the shadows just outside the shop.

"Brother, to what do I owe this honor?" I quickly asked him as he looked passed me at the scared tailor.

"Tomorrow we are expected at the grounds around the Sanctuary of Clans to do battle." He answered calm.  
"I thought it would be better if we did not show up as separate groups. I have brought my warriors with me. They are waiting for instructions outside your gates."  
I bowed at Rahab in respect. Of all my siblings, Rahab was the most dignified and the one I respected the most.  
"I have also send a messenger to Melchiah to meet us here." He said and he came to my side as we walked towards my castle.

"I will send one of my servants to let your warriors in. Yours should not stay outside a sanctuary at times of war. Not after what happened last time."  
I instructed one of my weaker fledglings to open the gates to the Rahabim and within minutes the clan-grounds were populated with both Razielim and Rahabim.  
"Tell the Humans to stay indoors, out of respect for the Rahabim and for their own safety from the Melchiahim who will arrive soon as well."  
The fledgling just bowed and ran off.

"You are soft Raziel, be careful with that." Rahab warned me.  
I had been like this, this soft, for hundreds of years and Rahab had given me the same warning in the same time.

"Your warriors look strong Rahab, you must be proud." Rahab nodded and soon we were joined by his heir Davis.

"My Lord Raziel, I have told our warriors to help yours with guarding the sanctuary." He pointed at some of their warriors on the walls.  
"We believe that Turel and Zephon are targeting these lands for any wandering Razielim." He suddenly got quiet as we passed some fledglings.  
"We have found two fledglings that were torn apart by what seemed Zephonim spiders." He gave me a yellow piece of cloth that I quickly discarded.  
"I cannot prove it but seeing the amount of tracks we believe them to be Zephonim."  
I nodded as I remembered a report from Balthazar about a few missing Vampires.  
"There were human limbs at the same place as well, I think they were killed at the spot."  
I thanked Davis for his report and he left to join the rest of the company.

"My heir will make me proud one day." Rahab said quietly as he was in thoughts. I chuckled at these words.

"Does he not already?" I asked my younger brother and he nodded in apology.

"Of course he does. I meant to say, if there is one who can replace me, I am glad it would be him." He coughed a little as he tried to find his words.  
"From the moment I have met Samael I have been wondering about something." His voice sounded a little hesitant as if the topic was not to be touched.

"And what is it that you were wondering about?" I asked him as he tried his best not to make any eye contact.

"You have Azrael, Uriel and even Malik as great leaders in your clan." I silently urged him to continue.  
"Why would you choose Samael as your heir if there are more, excuse me, appropriate candidates?" The question lingered in the air.  
After a few minutes Rahab finally looked at me but I still had no answer that would be truely satisfying.

"None of my captains wanted to take that role. Samael was more or less chosen by Caleb."  
Rahab bowed his head so he would not insult me but his words had to come out.

"Caleb was as strange a choice as Samael was my brother. You rely your entire clan to a Human playing Vampire."  
The words echoed the same doubts that I once had in my mind as well. "I do not see how.."

"Enough brother. My choice has been made and I dare to put my heir up against any other heirs and I will see him win. Both in battle as in wisdom."  
Rahab's face tightened and I knew I had insulted him. "Maybe not yours but I know he and Davis will be great allies as we always have been Rahab."  
His face relaxed and he shook his head.

"Let's just hope it's not necessary any time soon." I grabbed his shoulder and when he turned we shook hands.  
We did not like to argue and with that the matter about heirs was solved.

The night went quietly with the exception of the arrival of Melchiah which of course had to happen with a lot of happy roaring.  
Rahab and I had been awaiting him in the courtyard as I wanted to be on equal grounds with him for this night.

"BROTHERS!" Melchiah yelled when he entered the gates. "Do you think Turel is shaking in his leather pants?" H  
e asked as he brought more warriors than he had ever done.

"What is this Melchiah?" Rahab asked a little confused.

"I have brought everyone, I have no heir if I am to go to war with the man who killed my heir, I will go all out." He said and smiled wickedly.  
"Keep your human pets inside Raziel, I can't guarantee their safety." I smiled a little at this statement and nodded appreciating the warning.

"I will heed your words brother. I already locked them away." I assured him and he nodded out of breath.

"Good, good. So I guess rest first war later?" We all agreed and a horn sounded to order the rest soon enough.

In my throne room me and my brothers talked about past wars and how we had faced each other before as well.  
"It was always honorable with us and even with Dumah but I guess he wants to test his strength now." Rahab said in his quiet and low voice.

"HAH Dumah once challenged me and he underestimated my numbers." He stood up and beat his muscled chest.  
"He brought fifty warriors and my fledglings just jumped them and ripped them apart. Easiest money ever."  
Melchiah boasted about his first and actually only war ever.

"Dumah defeated me once, he has my respect." Rahab answered the boast.

I suddenly threw up my cup and toasted a bit drunk on blood.

"To Dumah and his foolish decision to fight us." The rest followed my example and we laughed and talked for a few hours more.

When the sun tried to penetrate our clouds of smoke and lit up the world just a little, we were woken up.  
A rattling and clinking of metal outside the windows of the throne room disturbed our est.  
Conversations started up and soon I heard the clanging of swords as well. The sound of swords claning suddenly got louder and it seemed close by.

"Are we already doing battle?" Rahab asked and I took him with me to the inner sanctum of my castle where Samael was being tested by Azrael.  
A few fledgling warriors and two guards of the swamps stood in a circle around Samael and constantly attacked him from all sides.

"Footwork Samael!" Azrael shouted. "Mind your surroundings. A warrior who does not see all, will see death!"  
It were the instructions I had given my general and captains when I trained them.

"Lord Raziel just entered the room sir, one of the swamp guards is picking his nose and the other is too bored to attack me." Annoyance was audible in his voice.  
"These guys, are weak but quick. There is also a smear of blood on your chest piece."  
Samael answered Azrael and knocked the fledglings down before throwing his practice sword at the bored warrior.  
He answered the challenge and jumped right in the practice ring with Samael followed by his nose-picking comrade.  
They drew their swords but Samael was too quick for them and sheeted the swords as he hit each of the older warriors in the face and slammed them to the ground.  
"I might look small to you and I do not have the experience you two have. But I am Lord Raziel's heir and you will help to train me."  
Without saying anything the two warriors looked at Samael and nodded.

"That is all for now." Azrael said and he actually smiled. A rare occasion if it came to his pupils.

"All of you leave!" I ordered my clan members and grabbed Azrael by his arm when he passed me.  
"Except you." I turned to my brother who was still beside me. "I am sorry brother but I wish to address these two in private."  
Rahab nodded quietly and followed my soldiers out of the training room. "Is he ready?" I asked Azrael and with a stern look at Samael he shook his head.

"I am sorry sir. He will be a great warrior one day I do not doubt that. But he is not ready for a leading role yet." I nodded and considered his words.

"Would you lead him into the battlefield as one of your own?" Without thinking or looking at Samael, Azrael nodded.

"Definitely sir." I felt a new pride as Azrael had never taken one so early in his training as one of his warriors.

"Then it is settled. Azrael is your commander in the upcoming war." I ordered my heir and he got to one knee for Azrael.

"I will do as you command sir." He said and Azrael looked at me in surprise.

"What? You would lead him you said. Now lead him." I said trying to hold my laugher. Azrael bowed his head to me and left to prepare his warriors.

"One moment Lord Raziel?" Samael asked when the door closed behind my general. I turned to my heir and saw a sad look on his face.

"Something bothering you?" I asked him not unkind as far as I could tell.

"Only that I heard Lord Rahab speak about me. I was on my way to you when I heard him say that I was playing a Vampire." His gaze dropped a second.  
"I want you to know that I do not play. I take my oath to succeed Caleb as your heir very serious to honor him and you." His passion flared.  
"I… I do not do this just for fun or just because it gives me power. I don't …" I grabbed my heir by the shoulder and made him look up at me.

"I know you are loyal to me and loyal to your lost friend. I know you do not play a Vampire and I am proud to call you my creation." I said sternly and he smiled.

"Rahab is a practical Vampire in nature and doing the things I did with you and Caleb does not seem logic to him." Slowly I guided him to the door.  
"But trust me, he will not disrespect you for it. Eventually he will see what I saw in you as well."  
Samael nodded satisfied with the answer and then with my permission followed after Azrael.

When the sun almost burned at its' highest point, all three clans that had resided at my sanctuary left the gates.  
As a massive army we walked towards the pillars that were so massive that they reached the heavens.  
Legends claimed that the pillars were always covered in sunlight during the day and by moonlight during the night.  
That Kain, our emperor, single handedly had destroyed the pillars to end the reign of the sun.  
On the ruins he had built his throne and the Sanctuary of Clans. If this was true or not could not be questioned or discussed. For that was blasphemy.

Our force circled around Kain's palace and on the other side was the great wasteland that had been the stage of many battles before.  
It was there where the battle would be. It was there where Dumah had his army ready.  
Turel had his men with him as well but his army seemed smaller than I had anticipated. Courtesy from Uriel I figured.  
Zephon had his crawlers with him as well but they seemed to be too nervous to pose a threat to the Rahabim or the Razielim.  
A horn was blown to signal our arrival. The horn was sound by one of the Dumahim that had stood upon a hill near us.  
I left the battle to my general and my captains as they started to arrange our warriors.  
Together with Rahab and Melchiah, who ordered his fledglings to follow our commanders, I walked up the hill where our opponents were gathered.

"Dumah." I greeted my honorable brother and he nodded courteous.

"Raziel, Rahab." He greeted us and then grabbed Melchiah's bald head in his arm.  
"I am looking forward to face your massive host again Melchiah." The latter did not laugh but did allow this little exchange to happen.

"I promise you brother, you will regret the day that you joined forces with those two."  
He pointed at Zephon and Turel who ignored all others and just looked at the newly arrived host of Vampires.

"Kain is not here." I said and pointed at the balcony of Kain's castle where the banners of all clans waved in the wind.  
Cain's own banner was visible the most but Kain himself was not there to watch the battle.

"Who is that then?" Rahab asked as he pointed at the presence that sat in Kain's chair.

"Archibalt, one of Kain's chancellors. I don't like him really." I said with a lot of disgust in my voice that I could not hide.  
"He once came into my camp when I was out on a mission for our emperor. He took all children with him and I have never seen them again." I paused a second.  
"Except for Caleb, who told me horrible tales of what he had done to them." I remember the stories and as it did then it still filled me with hate.  
"See the Vampire next to him? That is his second in command. He is shaking in fear of that bastard."  
Rahab suddenly ran down the hill yelling for Davis. Davis broke ranks and met up with his master and after a small conversation Rahab returned to our side.  
"What was that all about." Rahab shook his head and I knew I had to wait.

Archibalt stood up and horns were sounded and after the first yells of bravado Kain's chancellor spoke.

"Lesser houses of the empire. I am here to represent your master, your emperor. He could not be here but I assure you I can play the part of adjudicator!"  
Another raw screaming went up in the air. He spoke for another few minutes about honor and how we should not forget what our positions were.

"Did that little bloodsucker just call us lesser houses?" Melchiah asked highly annoyed by the remark.

"Oh yes, Kain's men are full of themselves these day." I answered him and looked at Rahab who stared at Davis and suddenly gave a quick nod.  
With a loud scream Davis tossed his javelin at the balcony and it impaled the chancellor to the wall right behind him.  
All the warriors became eerily quiet at first and didn't seem to grasp what had happened just now.

"You might have forgotten Raziel, but happy Creation Day and I'm sorry for your loss of Caleb."  
I roared with laughter and it was not the only roaring that could be heard.  
For all the clans yelled in appreciation when they saw the chancellor on his rightful place.  
The second in command to the murdered Vampire did not waste any time.  
He took one of the oil lamps from the wall and burned the body to make sure he would not be revived.

The happy shouts soon turned into cries of battle and with sound of brass horns all four clans started to run and jump into each other.  
Metal swords met either other metal sword or claws and it was not long before the first cries of dying Vampires started to fill the air.

"It is a shame that we cannot enter the battle anymore isn't it Turel." Melchiah said growling and looked back at his most hated brother.  
"I would love to show you some of my new tricks. They are to die for." Turel did not respond but I could see him getting nervous and it brought me joy.

My eyes scanned the battlefield, in search of my captains, my general, and far most my heir.  
I spotted Samael after a few minutes and he was exactly as Azrael had described him before.  
A fierce warrior but not a leader. He minded his surroundings, he fought off any foe that tried to kill him.  
He did not have eyes on the rest of the field however.  
Azrael, with his experience fought his attackers, survived attack after attack and was still able to command the rest of the warriors.  
He even commanded those of Melchiah and Rahab to reinforce the weaker fighters on the battlefield.  
My focus went to each of my captains and they performed as great as I expected them to.  
Soon the barren lands started to drown in the blood of all sorts of Vampire blood. There were of course losses on my side as well, I could not prevent that.  
That is what war does. It is not glorious, it is hell. Wherever I looked I saw my enemies fall and that brought me no joy.  
I saw my clan members fall and it brought me no grievance. That was something I could not permit at the moment. That would come later.  
I did however worry about Samael and my captains. For some reason I did not worry about Azrael as he and his warriors were like a pulsing heart.  
Attacking incoming enemies hard and then regrouping as a pack.  
This tactic seemed to work and it got bigger and bigger as they were joined by warriors of our little alliance.

"A good tactic, not breaking the ranks only to annihilate the enemy. Looking for each other's protection. Your clan actually fight as a clan Raziel."  
Dumah spoke and I knew he wasn't lying.

"Thank you Dumah, a tactic that I think Azrael thought up right there in the battlefield." I spoke and noticed that even in this war I had no hatred towards him.

"A true warrior." Dumah praised. "I am envious that it is you who found and turned him." He gave me a short nod and all I could was give him a bow in return.

"Great praise coming from the greatest fighter among us." I said and Turel snorted.

"I take it you do not agree big brother?" Rahab asked without losing his focus from the battle.

"He is not the oldest of us. He cannot even hope to defeat me or Raziel." Turel's said a little too high and mighty and it flared up our younger brother.  
Dumah never used a weapon but his claws. He hissed at Turel who flinched back.  
Rahab, Melchiah and I laughed at the cowering that Turel had not shown us for the first time.

"Brave warrior you are." Melchiah said and Turel was visibly put in his place.

"When this battle is over Turel, our alliance ends." Dumah simply said and focused back to his warriors.

"Then end this Dumah! You have all my fledglings in the field already." I looked back at the words of Turel in surprise.

"What happened to your clan Turel, if this is all." Turel did not look at me and just focused on the fight. Melchiah however boomed with laughter.

"Melchior!" He suddenly shouted and soon one of his ragged looking commanders came running up the hill.  
He bowed for his master and I suddenly realized that I had never heard a name of any of Melchiah's fledglings.  
"Turel's forces, join Azrael in his battle tactic but focus all our warriors on Turel's forces." He said and the warrior was running back.

"Damn you Melchiah!" Turel said and shoved his younger brother aside.  
Melchiah's clan had received the orders as more and more of them started to jump Turelim warriors.

"Sometimes numbers are greater than strength Turel. You took my heir from me. I will take your clan for that." Melchiah boomed in a deranged voice.  
It even scared me.

"I will end you brother, mark my words." Turel threatened and walked back to the baldheaded Vampire and lashed out.  
I caught his claw and with not too much effort I pushed his arm back to its place.

"Kain's rules!" I said with a smile and Turel hissed loudly.

One by one the heads of the Turelim were torn from their bodies and when the final twenty Turelim warriors noticed what had happened, they fled the battlefield.

"Your clan is undone Turel. They might be mighty warriors but they are cowards." Rahab spoke satisfied with this new development.

"Withdraw from the battlefield." I added. "Before your honor is drowned by disgrace." Turel who looked from his fleeing men to me suddenly lunged at me.  
With a few beats of our claws we had officially broken the rule of combat.  
Without thinking we both drew our weapons and with sword and claw we fought each other.  
A cut on my arm and across my chest were quick results of this little skirmish. Turel however fought in blind rage. Something that worked in my advantage.  
I had already grieved over my loss of Caleb. Over the losses I had suffered when this foul traitor attacked my sanctuary. My mind was clear.  
I parried and cut his arm. Parried and cut his leg. Every slash he gave me in his blind ambition I could answer with small cuts to his body.

"Stop toying with me!" He shouted in frustration and grabbed me by my shoulder banner and ripped it off.  
Revealing what I had desperately tried to hide. My wings were exposed for all high lords to see.  
Rahab's face was unchanged and I knew he had suspected something already. Melchiah was laughing in excitement.  
Dumah was utterly shocked as he understood what this would mean.  
Both Zephon and Turel started to laugh and I knew they had found a new weapon against me.

"Kiril!" Zephon yelled and his most senior answered. "Withdraw from battle, we're done!" Zephon gave the order and looked back at Dumah.  
"Have fun with your honorable fight." He simply said and together with Turel they fled the hilltop.  
Dumah said nothing but looked furious at the retreating traitors. Before he could surrender however both Rahab and Melchiah yelled for a seize fighting.  
Azrael looked for me I knew as only I could end the Turelim warriors but I was unable to do anything.  
Paralyzed with fear of what this revelation could mean I just sat on my knees looking at the battlefield, trying to avoid my brothers eyes.

"Seize fighting!" I heard Samael yell "Now!" The order was given and somewhere I was still proud that I had not misjudged his authority impact.  
My captains repeated the order quickly and every Dumahim that was still alive were free to leave the battlefield. Bowing in respect to their opponents.

"Thank you." Dumah said in appreciation. "Good luck brother." He said and together with the remainder of his clan he left the hilltop.

 **Writers notes: Sorry that it took a while, I will finish my last chapter a.s.a.p. It will be my first finished story. Weird thought.**


	9. Ch8: Bloody Angel

**First of all, the disclaimers of course.**

 **All credits go to Denis Dyak the creator of the world of Nosgoth.** **  
** **Then to Crystal Dynamics, Activision and all the studio's I will always forget who gave shape to the world of Nosgoth.**

 **Chapter 7: Bloody Angel**

'Good luck brother.' The words of Dumah still rung in my ears as I sat on my throne.  
My inside circle of commanders and my heir around me.

'How long ago did this happen?' Rahab asked with his dep voice.  
He stood inside the circle with Melchiah and the two looked concerned at me.

'A while now.' I answer to the best of my abilities.

'You know this will not go without consequences right?' Rahab continued and I nod.  
I had played all the doom scenario's in my head already.  
Even the scenario that ends with me without any head at all.

'By now Kain knows already. It is only a matter of time when we are summoned.'  
I say and stand up from my throne. 'There is work to do for the Razielim my brothers.'  
I announce and they bow in respect. No longer hiding my wings I call upon Davis to enter.  
He does and he bows before me.

'Master Raziel, to what do I owe this honor?' I step down from my throne and grabbed his shoulder.  
One of my Vampire fledglings brought in a tray with glasses filled with blood.  
Me, my brothers and commanders picked up a glass and raise them to toast Davis.

'To the best throw I have seen in centuries.' I say out loud and all cheer for Davis.  
He looks around as he stands in the middle proudly and takes a bow.

'I thought it might please you.' Rahab said after the first sip of blood and we all laugh.  
Forgetting Turel, Zephon and Kain for a moment. Outside we hear the warriors celebrate together.  
For safety reasons I had ordered my Human servants to stay indoors and not to open the door for anyone.  
Some town guards were protecting the slaves but there were no incidents that evening.  
Braziers had been made to enlighten the sanctuary of the Razielim and even Music wass being played.  
We celebrate our first day of victory. The war is not over but the first battle was an utter victory.

'Did we worry for nothing Raziel?' Melchiah joined me as I walked through my sanctuary.

'No Melchiah, we just had no idea that the Turelim was so small. Dumah had to carry the entire battle upon his clan.  
I will send him a messenger tomorrow. I want to know what he will do, now that his allies abandoned him.'  
I knew what he had said after the battle the day before but his honor might be in the way to stop the fight.  
But honor also dictated that you should never abandon your allies in a war.  
Turel and Zephon did just that unforgivable act, I hoped.

'When do you think Kain will summon you for your… back problems?'  
Melchiah whispered the last two words and I laughed at him.

'Soon I hope, let's get this out of the way. Maybe the emperor had his change without us knowing.'  
I said and hoped against all hopes that for once I had a break in my un-life.

'I hope he grew a tail.' Melchiah boomed in laughter.

'Why a tail?' I asked as I could actually see my master grow one.

'Because he told me once, let's hope you don't grow a tail that would be embarrassing.' Melchiah snickered.  
'So I guess he would never want one himself.' We both laughed at the idea of Kain having a tail.  
The laughter lifted my mood even more.

The days following the battle there was no new challenge from either Turel or Zephon.  
Nor was there a sign of new attacks on my Clan members.  
Graham the barman had moved his business back into my sanctuary.  
It brought a welcome change in atmosphere according to both Vampire as well as the Human residents.  
Dumah had send my messenger back unharmed with the promise of no more hostilities between our clans.  
Members of the swamp guard told me that the great warrior was focusing on destroying the rest of the Zephonim.  
He did not ask me for any help nor support from my warriors.  
This might have something to do with my… back problems.  
Rahab and Melchiah had moved back to their own sanctuaries.  
My warriors had visited them both to see if all was in order and to offer help.  
They returned soon after as both clans were safe now that Zephon and Turel had to focus themselves on Dumah's wrath.

'What do you mean Kain is gone?' I asked Malik who stood before me with his two lieutenants Nuriel and Kerubiel.

'On Malik's order I have infiltrated his bastion my lord.' Nuriel said and bowed his head deep.  
'Kain has not been seen in the Sanctuary of Clans for weeks now.' Nuriel finished his statement and stepped back.

'Kain has not been to the Rahabim or the Melchiahim either sir.' A second fledgling spoke.  
'I have asked some Zephonim soldier but he said only lord Zephon himself was in his palace.'  
Kerubiel, the second fledgling, nodded and stepped back as well.

'Turel has abandoned his sanctuary my lord.' Malik said and stood where he was and looked directly at me.  
'His clan is now in disarray.' He could not help but to laugh as he tried to keep a serious face.  
'Every time any Turelim sets foot outside their sanctuary there are at least a dozen Dumahim to slaughter them.  
The treachery of Turel has enraged lord Dumah greatly it seems.' I nodded and processed the news.  
It had now been several weeks after the battle and Kain had not shown himself nor had he summoned me.  
Was there something going on? Would I survive this ordeal?

'Thank you for your investigation.' I dismissed my captain and his lieutenants. With a bow and a nod they left the room.

'It is strange that the Emperor has not visited us yet. Do you reckon he does not yet know?'  
Azrael asked when Malik had left. 'I think not.' I answered and considered my words.

'He was not there at the battle which is unusual.' The very thought actually insulted me.  
Kain had always sat front row to see his creations fight. He had done so for a millennium.  
'I don't know how long he was gone before the battle started or how long he is going to be gone now.' I whispered.  
'It gives us a little more time to prepare.' I knew not why Kain was not there but it did not matter.  
The fact that Kain had not come for me yet meant that Kain either did not care about my transformation.  
Or Turel was not successful in telling his master what had happened.  
'He is looking for the master.' I said and Azrael had come to the same conclusion.

'Turel is hell bend to tell Kain about your wings my lord. If the master comes he will kill you for blasphemy.' Azrael spoke.  
I nodded and knew what that would bring.

'Send Eremiel to keep an eye on Kain's fortress and send Kerubiel to the eastern mountains.' I said slowly.  
'Years ago I discovered tunnels and caves there that have not been visited in ages.'  
I started to paste the hall and thought about what to do.  
'The clan should go there if Kain comes after them after me. Or if the clan is given to Turel.'  
A glass shattered behind me and there was my trusted general with a broken glass in his claw.

'I will never bow to him.' He said it more to himself than to me and he looked quickly at me.  
'My apologies my lord.' I held up a hand and could not suppress a chuckle.

'I understand your sentiment. If you can, try to avoid that indeed.' Then I continued my plan.  
'The Humans shall be send to the Human city. Now please pass on my orders.' Azrael moved towards the door.  
'We must move with haste when the maker decide to move on us.' The concern no longer hiding in my voice.

After three days the Humans were escorted to the Human City.  
Turel was sighted near the clan grounds and according to the reports he was looking happy.  
At the city Graham turned to me and held out his hand.

'Even though you are a blood sucking bastard.' He said in his charming way.  
'You were always the most respectable one.' I nodded and smiled.  
'Thank you.' He finished his goodbye and followed the rest of my Human slaves.  
A few of them had stayed behind wishing to become part of my clan.  
I had allowed it, seeing that they were only a few.  
I had ordered Azrael and Uriel to teach Samael how to create a Vampire and I knew they would not fail me in this.

'Go in peace Graham.' I said as he entered the city gates.  
The guards looked suspicious at us but did not fire any crossbow bolts.

'My lord, let's get away from this place.' Azazel spoke softly.  
I nodded and followed him and the rest of my soldiers back to the clan grounds.

Some disgruntled fledglings complained about having to do what they called "slave work".  
The only Human I could not get away from this place was the old chef who kept working in the kitchens of the clan.  
He was spoken about with reverence by my fledglings.  
Samael took his leading role very serious these days.  
He ordered soldiers around to have constant protection on the walls.  
Reports of some Zephonim soldiers starting aggressions again were quickly answered by my heir himself.  
Every day that went by in these tensed times, he proved himself to be a cunning warrior.  
I hardly saw him and when I did he acted more and more distance until I was fed up with his behavior.  
I summoned him and when he was escorted into my working room by Uriel and Azrael.  
It seemed as if he had aged a lot in the last few weeks.

'Samael.' I started to advance on him but he closed his arms behind his back and nodded curtly.

'My lord.' He acknowledged and looked right ahead.

'How… How are you doing?' I stammered a little uncertain.

'What do you care sir?' His manner of behavior would be punished if it was any other of my fledglings.  
I saw the idea had crossed the minds of my fateful followers as well.

'Samael.' Uriel warned him but I held up my clawed hand.

'I give you one chance to explain that question Samael. You might be my heir but you still are my creation!'  
Then he looked at me. His eyes piercing mine with anger. He did not hate me.  
He was angry at me and I did not know what I had done.

'Why do you care how I am if all you talk about to your subjects is how things should be run if you're gone.' he hissed.  
'If all you're talking about, my lord, is what will happen when … not if but WHEN Kain will kill you.'  
Now the words had been uttered and I remembered that this young Vampire was still in his core a young man.

'Leave us.' I ordered Uriel and Azrael and of course they obeyed.  
'I am so sorry Samael, but this is how the Vampire empire works. I surpassed my maker.' I sighed.  
'Therefore I committed blasphemy.' Samael looked up at me and shook his head.

'But you did not do it by choice. It's not like you one day decided to grow wings right?'  
I shook my head and sat back on my throne.

'I did not but it does not matter. The rules are clear. Kain does not want rivals, just obedient subjects.'  
Samael nodded and finally dropped his soldier-like behaviour.

'I'm sorry my lord. I was just angry at the situation not you.' I nod and grab his shoulder.

'It is alright, but if you ever talk to me like that again… in front of others… I'll flog you.' Samael smiled and nodded.

'Yes my lord.' He took his leave to be replaced by my general.

'No rest for the wicked I take it.' I complained with a smile.

'My lord, I want you to know. I will serve Samael as I have served you.'  
I could not answer immediately as my chest swelled with pride.

'Thank you Azrael. I know you will.' He nodded and gave me a list of names.  
'What is this?' I took the list and recognized every name.

'The fledglings I think should leave for the mountains my lord.' He answered.  
'They will be the future of our clan under Samael's leadership.' I nodded in agreement then stared at him for a second.

'And your guidance.' I said it as a compliment but made sure he knew that it was also an order.

'Always as long as he desires my lord.' He promised and bowed his head in respect.

The doors suddenly slammed open and a soldier with an halberd came running in. 'My lord!'  
He shouted as he halted right in front of me. 'There are soldiers in front of the gate my lord.' His voice panicked.  
'They wear our emperor's coat of arms. my lord!' He finished and my heart dropped.

'Here we go.' I simply said and went with my soldier to the gate of our territory.  
I walked up on the wall and looked down to see a group of twelve soldiers.  
All wearing crimson coloured banners over their shoulder.

'Raziel!' Their captain shouted.

'I think you meant to say: Hail honourable soldiers of the Razielim clan!' An angry voice yelled.  
'Then you mean to say: we seek an audience with your master Lord Raziel. Don't you?'  
Azrael said with disgust in his voice. The captain of the Kainim Clan smiled and looked back at his squad.

'We are not here for pleasantries little one, we are here to apprehend your creator!'  
The captain and even I were shocked to see Azrael jump down the wall and race over to the insulting captain.

'AZRAEL!' Just before my general's claw was around the captain's neck he stopped.  
He looked back at me with a snarl but I merely shook my head. 'We are not at war with our emperor.'  
My general let down his arm and the shocked captain dared to smile again.

'Yes dog, back to your master.' He mocked Azrael. I sighed as Azrael had enough with the captain's disrespect.  
With a clean cut he ripped of the soldier's head and before the body hit the floor the other soldiers attacked.

'ENOUGH!' I yelled but the fight had broken out. I jumped down and spread my wings.  
A sight that frightened the Kainim warriors visibly. I landed on one of the soldiers and ripped out his spine.  
'Azrael, back to the wall.' My general did as I ordered as I took care of the rest of the soldiers.  
As I was older and with the power given to me by my maker Kain there was no challenge in this.  
They tried to stab me but their weapons were used against them.  
I ripped their weapons out of their hands and within a minute or two all soldiers lay on the floor dead.  
'Burn them!' I ordered my soldiers.

Two hour later my clan had gathered. All soldiers, all fledglings all Humans that wanted to be turned.  
My lieutenants, my captains, my general and my heir.  
Samael could not cry, as it was biological impossible for a Vampire to cry.  
But his face showed the saddest of emotions that he could show.

'I have to go, before our emperor decides to turn us all to ash. I have to go to keep you safe.' I said looking at my clan.  
'I have to go, for our emperor is still listening to Turel and powerful enough to kill all of us.' I smiled sadly.  
Some begged me not to go. Some demanded a revolt against the highest maker.  
My captains and their lieutenants however, knew better and just looked at me and bowed their head in respect. 'Remember my lessons and values. Humans, although food for us, they are also key in our survival.'  
I looked around and I knew I did not speak into the air. My clan nodded and spoke amongst each other.  
Talks about how they would protect the Human city. This made me happy.

'Samael, Azrael, Uriel and Malik you will escort me until I say otherwise.'  
Without too much delay, as some fledglings came to bow for me or pay their respects to me, I walked out of the gates.  
'You are in charge of moving out our clan to the mountains.'  
I said as we moved further and further away from the clan grounds.

'I will see personally to it that the clan can safely move through the swamps my lord.' Malik promised me.

'I need you Uriel, to set up a new guard to keep everyone safe.' I turned to my bodyguard leader.  
'You have always been a strong voice of reason and I want you to become what Azrael has been for me.'  
She nodded but could not say anything.

'Samael.' My heir came walking beside me. 'As my heir you are to become lord of this clan.'  
He looked at me with big eyes and he protested on his own behalf.

'I'm not ready yet my lord. You cannot expect me to lead a Vampire clan after a thousand years of what you did.'  
I had to try hard to laugh at him. It took me a while before I could answer him.

'It took me centuries to shape my clan into the family that it now is. So don't worry about making errors.' I assured him.  
'As long as you do not betray your clan, they will follow you in whatever decision you make.' I sighed feeling guilty.  
'If I survive this ordeal, I will teach you everything I can.' I promised then looked at him sternly.  
'If I do not, listen to my lieutenants and my general as much as possible.'  
After some solemn thinking Samael looked at me.

'You mean my general and my lieutenants.' Uriel and Azrael laughed and I could not help but do the same.

After some light talking and quick walking we came upon the fortress that was built around the pillars of Nosgoth.  
It was eerily quiet and there were no guards on the walls or in front of the gates.

'What is going on?' Azrael asked as he surveyed the surroundings.  
'Why is there no-one to guard the Gathering of the council? Why is no one attacking us?' I smelled the air and smiled.

'Because they are afraid and they know something is about to happen.'  
I pointed at some far away bushes where a few Zephonim soldiers were observing us.  
'Can you dispose of those jackals?' I asked Malik who nodded with a smile.  
'Then do so when you return to the clan grounds. A place where all of you are going right now.'  
I said as I turned around and looked at my clan members.

'Master we can't let you go in there alone!' Uriel protested. 'You will not go in al…' I held up my claws and the rest kept quiet. 'No other Vampire is allowed at the gathering. The council has always been for the High Lords. Something Samael should be prepared for.' I looked at Uriel and Azrael who nodded in response.

Without warning and to my surprise my General extended his claw and when I reached for it he pulled me into a hug.

'Azrael?' He let go of me as quick as he had grabbed me.

'One broken rule my lord.' He uttered. I could not help but smile and feel sad.  
Then Uriel and Samael did the same. Quick hugs and no words.  
The hardened Malik did something that he had never done for me nor anyone else.  
He bend the knee and hailed me.

'Please return safely my lord. If there is a way to come back to us, please do.'  
He said softly and I nodded as I helped him back up.

'Never bend the knee again. None of you, to anyone.'  
I gave them my last command and the simultaneously beat their chest where their heart beat in a show of utter respect.  
'NOW GO!' I yelled and they gave me a curt nod before they started to walk away.  
I knew then for sure, as I knew deep in my soul already. It would be the last time I would see them.

With the sound of old rusting metal scraping over stone the chamber doors opened.  
I marched in with my head held high as a High Lord was supposed to do.  
There in the centre of the hall, at the base of the crumbled and destroyed Pillars was our emperor.  
Kain sat upon his throne and held his weapon, the revered and most holy of weapons, the Soul Reaver.  
As I walked closer to the throne I noticed all my brethren had been summoned as well.  
Turel and Zephon stood to my right in front of the throne. Both with smiles on their faces.  
On the other side of the throne were Melchiah, Rahab and closes to me was Dumah who was looking furious.

'Ah Raziel, we were just discussing you.' Turel said as he saw me coming in.

'Be quiet Turel.' Kain said as he leaned forward in his mighty throne.  
'Although I admit that he is right my firstborn, you have been the subject of our gathering.'  
With the tone he said it in, I shuddered with every muscle in my being.

'My lord, I must report that your fetch dogs are dead.' Kain did not react as he just gazed at me.  
Or rather something that was behind me.  
'I do not mind being summoned but getting disrespected by those jackals is not accepted.'  
Kain just nodded but did not look me in the eyes.

As I stood between Turel and Dumah I took to one knee to greet my maker. 'All glory to Kain, maker of…'  
But Kain interrupted me quickly.

'Spare me your greeting Raziel. Is it true?' He said and spat to the ground.

'It is my lord.' The best thing for me to do now was being honest and forward.

'Show me.' He ordered angry. With a little effort I extended my wings one by one.

'My lord.' I whispered as I raised them as high as I could. A growl escaped Kain's fanged mouth as he stood up.

'My lord, I would like to say that Raziel did not grow them out of free will.'  
Melchiah said but Kain silenced him with one look of his yellow eyes.  
Kain approached me slowly and walked around me in silence.

'As I told you my lord.' Turel said with a satisfied snarl.

'Be quiet Turel!' Kain barked and the rest of my brethren stood as still as they could.  
'They look magnificent Raziel.'  
Kain whispered as he ran his claws gently over the bones to which my leathery wings were attached.  
'And you fly with these?' He asked and I nodded.

'It is easier to soar and glide down, but I can fly with them as well.'  
I answered and Kain just hummed his acknowledgement.

'Master it is still Blasphemy.' Zephon complained.

'One more word out of any of you and you will be sucking blood for a year to heal.'  
Kain whispered hissing his threat through his fangs. I did not dare it but a little spark of hope entered my heart.  
Then however, my fear was answered in full. A rumbling growl build itself up from inside Kain's throat.  
With an overwhelming primal scream Kain lashed out.

Pain, unspeakable pain, ran through my back into my body. I had never felt anything like this and I fell down.  
Blood splashed on the ground and quickly ran from my back over my arms down to the floor.  
Agony came in waves over me and vaguely I heard my master scream his orders.

'Never will this be allowed. I am master and I am the first to go through a new transformation.'  
I looked around as the blurred screams made my brothers flinch.  
I locked eyes with Melchiah and Rahab who both looked in pity at me.  
'Get this traitor out of this holy place. Bring him to the Lake of the Death!'  
Two strong claws grabbed me and dragged me out of the hall.  
A purple and a green banner fluttered around my face right before I lost consciousness.

W hen I woke up again I stared down a swirling vortex of water.  
It was water that was fed to the vortex by the mountains around the Lake of the Death.  
The high peaked rock walls around this lake spew the water down into what we believed was a bottomless pit.  
Deep down under the large lake.

'Please.' I whispered. Trying to plead with my maker, to plead with my brothers.  
Dumah's sense of duty however and Turel's hatred for me would not release me from certain death.

'Cast him in!' Kain's demanding voice spoke without remorse. I tried to fight it, fight the inevitable but to no avail.  
A painfull pull under both my arms made me tumble down, down into the lake.  
As I fell I could see my destroyed wings and a large stream of blood leaving them, following me down to the water.  
I fell, was still falling. Down to my destruction.

In my mind all thoughts about my clan, my decisions my mistakes tormented me.  
It took long before the ice cold water surrounded me. Then a new sensation made me scream.  
Even in the water I screamed so hard that it was all I could hear. It was so loud so primal that it deafened me.  
The scorching touch of water destroyed my body. The violent swirling of that water made me dissolve even faster.  
This hurt even worse than just the touch of water.

I tumbled, I fell. It took forever, a day, a year? A century? I had no concept of time.  
The regeneration of my body had kicked in, the moment it started to break appart.  
It made me regrow skin, regrow dissolving bones. As my body died, it did its best to stay alive.  
It tried to make me whole again. Newly grown nerves, newly grown skin just dissolved as fast as it regrew.

Then it stopped. The pain, the tumbling, the falling stopped. Now hatred flushed over me.  
Hatred for the hypocrisy that damned me to this hell. I fell, I was destroyed, I died. Yet I lived.  
I did not know how long I had been on the bottom of the swirling water but I opened my eyes.  
I had awoken to a voice.

'Raziel!'

I stood up, everything had changed. My skin blue, my jaw had disolved except for my fangs and upper teeth.  
I looked up. The water made no noise, nor did it seem to exist. I looked at my hands, my arms.  
What I saw was hideous. The decent had indeed destroyed me but I knew that I was not death.  
Then a deafening voice rumbled my body. A god, a god spoke to me and I listened.  
I turned around to see thousands of eyes staring at me in wonder.

'Raziel! You are worthy!'

 **(Finally finished my dorky story. I hope you enjoyed it and that I did not disapoint in the end.**  
 **The story is so old that I had some dificulties finishing it. KILL HIM KILL HIM! that is the end point.**  
 **However I do love the Raziel character that I hated to do it. Anyway, let me know if it s*cked or if it was okayish.)**

 **Special thanks to Laura, Teyranas, Tilly the Wonder Pony and Turacsyr for the follows and comments!**  
 **It really meant more than you can imagine.**


End file.
